


Pretty Pink Lips

by vanilleparfum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien "Marinette is just a friend" Agreste, Alcohol, Bar, Blow Jobs, Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kwamis don't exist, M/M, Marinette is a Fashion Designer, Maybe some angst, Nightclub AU, One Night Stands, Poor Adrien, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of smut, aged up AU, they're still very clueless sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilleparfum/pseuds/vanilleparfum
Summary: Aged up AU. Takes place three years after lycée. Chloe inherits the Grand Paris and decides to turn part of it into a huge nightclub, le rêve de minuit. Marinette, Alya and Nino work part-time there. Marinette is still recovering from her previous failed relationship. Adrien has abandonment issues and is scared to commit to a relationship. However, after endless nights of partying, drinking, and a shit ton of puns, things are bound to get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the miraculouses don't exist in the AU, Adrien and Marinette still have nicknames for each other. From "princess" to "chaton" and "bugaboo", these are all inside jokes between the two. For example, Adrien sometimes likes to cuddle with Marinette and refuses to let go, much like a cat. Hence, she gave him nicknames such as "chaton". Marinette, on the other hand, is like a lucky charm to Adrien, much like a ladybug. And since Marinette likes to be spoiled by Adrien in bed, that's where the nickname "princess" comes from.

_9 pm_ , the clock behind the woman read.

        With a sigh, Marinette continued to serve her customer's drink. 9 pm was when her shift ended, and her coworker Juleka would take over. However, her coworker was no where to be found. She glanced over to the other bartender washing the glasses, Rose. Rose was dating Juleka and the two usually worked the same hours. Rose would show up 10 minutes before Marinette's shift ended, and Juleka would show up afterwards. Apparently the girl had no idea where her girlfriend was either. She was supposed to meet up with Adrien tonight, but at this point she would be late. With another sigh, she stared out at the dance floor in front of the bar. The loud music was slightly muffled by the thick glass wall in between the bar and the dance floor. **_It would be convenient for the bartender to hear the customer's orders_** , was what Chloé said when the nightclub was built. As convenient as it was, it didn't stop drunk regulars and newcomers alike from crashing into said wall.

         Despite the fact that the flashing lights were starting to make her eyes tear up, she could still make out Alya and Nino's figure. Nino was the DJ of the nightclub, as he was a composer in his regular day life. Alya, on the other hand, was an editor for a famous superhero comic. She also made money off of her fan blog for the comic. Alya would perform various gigs in the nightclub, such as singing and dancing. **_The two were perfectly made for each other_** , Marinette thought. Both of them were extremely social and liked being around crowds, as well as entertaining them. It was only a matter of time until one of them proposed to the other. Marinette was so caught up in thinking about her friends that she didn't notice a certain blonde propping down on the stool right in front of her.

        "Hey, princess", he joked, earning an eyeroll and smile from Marinette, "we were supposed to meet at my place but I decided to drop by here so I could see you sooner. You look beautiful, by the way". He glazed over her black spaghetti-strap crop top that exposed her perfect collarbone and abs. Her black leather leggings hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her peachy ass and soft thighs. He observed how her dark blue hair was loosely braided and how sharp her eyeliner was. His eyes locked onto her pink-glossed lips. _**Delicious**_. Marinette caught him staring at her lips and smirked, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. _**Cuttte**._

        "Hey, Chaton", she joked back, "and you look dashing as always". His hair was slightly slicked back-a little messy and tousled from a long day at work.He was wearing a simple black tee that hugged his muscular arms. His white jeans were adorned with a belt from the _Gabriel_ line. **_He probably changed out of his suit before coming here_** , she thought. She was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to see him in a suit, but damn he looked fine as of now, too. Adrien smirked back at her, knowing that she was admiring him. He placed his chin on his right palm and stared at Marinette, leaning in closer. 

        "How about we both get drinks and hang here for a bit?", he suggested, "haven't gotten drunk with you in quite a while. Drinks are on me, by the way".

        "That sounds very promising. Quite sweet of you." Marinette said, reaching an arm out to scratch him under the chin. He purred with affection, earning a chuckle form the girl. "Now, what would the gentleman want?" 

        "Negroni, on the rocks. And five shots of vodka, top shelf" He replied and stared at Marinette, waiting for her to comply. _**Typical. Of course he would get top shelf**. _ Raising an eyebrow, she began to prepare the drinks. She knew that Adrien was a heavy drinker and could handle his alcohol well, but he was the type to order solely cocktails if he felt like having fun. A shot of vodka-five, in this case, meant that he was super stressed. _Probably about work or his father_ , she thought, as she poured the Negroni into an old-fashioned glass. She slid the glass across the counter, and poured his five shots of vodka. With a small "thanks", Adrien sat there deciding if he should take the shots or the cocktail first. 

 _**Time for my drink**_ , she thought. Reaching for the wines, she found that the rosé supply was all gone. She _could_ just go to the storage room behind the counter, but Juleka would be here any moment and she would only get in their way. Instead, she had a better idea. There was another bar upstairs that was reserved for weddings and such special occasions, but it was empty tonight. Perhaps the two could head there and hang out for a few minutes. Turning to Adrien, she opened her mouth to inform him of the change in their hang-out session. However, her mouth stayed open, with no words coming out. Adrien was taking his first shot; Marinette watched as he downed the vodka, seeing his Adam's apple slightly protruding out. The drink slid right down his throat with no burning sensation, and he continued to down the rest of his shots. Marinette quickly looked away when he looked up at her, and instead focused on the figure heading their direction. The figure was none other than Juleka, who frantically rushed behind the counter. 

        "Sorry I'm late, there was traffic on the way here. We ended the concert a bit later," she explained in rasped breaths, as Rose gave her a hug. During the day time, Juleka was a guitarist who occasionally held concerts. Marinette gave her an assuring smile.

        "No worries. Besides, I had Adrien to keep me company," She said, and Adrien gave Juleka a wave and a smile. "I should be going now. Goodnight, you two!" She winked at the couple, and grabbed her trench coat and purse. "I wanted some rosé but I guess this bar ran out for tonight. We can head to the one upstairs since nobody's using it." She explained to Adrien, and he gave her another one of his famous smirks. He grabbed his cocktail and gulped it down.

        "Just me and you, princess", he stated, playfully putting an arm around her waist as they walked to the other bar. When they arrived on the upper floor, the two stepped behind the counter. This bar wasn't as large as the one downstairs. This bar somehow gave a much more posh atmosphere, with its walls and floor embedded with gold. The ceiling was also adorned by a giant chandelier in the center, surrounded by much smaller chandeliers. A very spacious ballroom spread out to the left of the bar, with more chandeliers and gold-embedded walls and floor. Very Chloé-like. "Of course Chloé would turn the lower floors into multiple bars and a nightclub, then keep the upper floors as the luxurious hotels", Adrien stated, and Marinette smiled. 

        "Right? She suddenly called me at 2 am a few months ago and told me about her plan" She said, laughing at the memory. A few days after Chloé had officially inherited the _Grand Paris,_ she had abruptly called Marinette and practically shouted into the phone. She also promised Marinette a position as a bartender, and Marinette could not say no to the offer because _Chloé_ was the owner and would therefore pay her much more than an average bartender. Although the two had never gotten along during collège, she tried to make up to Marinette and the two became good friends during lycée. "And I think she might've had a crush on me at one point." As oblivious as she was, Marinette had no idea about Chloé's crush on her until Chloé drunkenly confessed her feelings through text. Even Adrien, as dense as HE was, realized that Chloé had a crush on Marinette since collège. Adrien knew that plenty of people had a crush on Marinette. It really wasn't hard to realize how amazing the girl was.

        "I can totally see why" Adrien jested, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from Marinette. Marinette ignored the last comment and drank about half of the glass. Letting the rim escape from her lips but still letting it touch her lips, she placed one hand on her cheek and rested her elbow against the counter.

        Turning her head to look at him, she said, "Four shots. Did something happen at work?" Adrien gulped, and once again stared at the rim temptingly resting against her pretty pink lips. His eyes trailed back to hers and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

        "My father found a new business partner who happens to be the CEO of a prestigious perfume company. My father's plan is to invest in other industries that will overall benefit the Agreste brand. It's a good idea, but the CEO has a daughter whom I met just today. And I'm pretty sure my father is trying to get me to marry her," he admitted, and Marinette softly gasped. The daughter, Lila Rossi, was a huge flirt and kept attempting to woo Adrien. The unnecessary touching definitely made him more uncomfortable. 

        "I-isn't that going a bit too far? I get that your father is doing what's best for the company but he shouldn't give up his own son's happiness. And isn't it a little too soon to think about marriage?" She stated, and Adrien smiled. Marinette was always kind, and cared a lot about her friends. She became friends with Adrien not for his money and good looks, but because he earned her trust. She was the type of girl who he'd want to end up with. Well technically speaking, they were somewhat together. But not really. They were just friends, and occasionally got together for a good hookup session. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he let himself fall in love with her, but he just didn't have the heart to do it. He was afraid that someday, she would leave him and he would be left alone again. He couldn't bear thinking about how she could leave him just like his mother did. He couldn't let that happen. But _fuck_ , he wanted her so bad. The way her bluebell eyes sparkled like the ocean on a warm summer day left him speechless. The way her cheeks were slightly tinted whenever she had a few drinks-and when the blonde sparked her arousal, of course-where enough to make him yearn for her touch. The way her irresistible pink lips were slightly parted made him go crazy. His eyes trailed off to her eyes and lips consecutively, licking the corner of his own lips. Leaning in, his arm reached out towards Marinette, gently grasping her chin. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust and lips as kissable as ever. He placed his free hand on her shoulder, slowly snaking up to her hair to play with a loose strand from the braid.

        "Damn it, Marinette. You poured rosé all the way to the brim and you didn't even offer me any. _And the way your pretty pink lips are touching the rim is fucking taunting me. Can I get a taste?_ " He whispered the last part while slowly nibbling on her left ear. A small moan barely escaped her lips-which Adrien laughed at-and she gulped down her rosé. Setting the glass down, she wrapped her arms around Adrien's nape and closed the very little distance they had between them. Her lips grasped his top lip, tasting the alcohol that traced his lips. Adrien, on the other hand, tasted a slightly bitter taste compared to the the sweetness of the rosé. He briefly pulled apart from the kiss, still holding on to Marinette. Marinette's eyes snapped open, tilting her head in confusion. "Did you drink whiskey?" He asked, and Marinette nodded. Adrien knew that Marinette was a heavy drinker and could handle alcohol as well as he could. A full glass of rosé wouldn't make her a little tipsy like the current state she was in. 

        "Might've had a few drinks before you came", she mumbled, leaning in for a kiss. Adrien pulled away, smirking at how desperate she was. 

        "Seems like you also had a rough day, princess. Shall I take care of that for you?" He asked, and Marinette practically moaned for his affection. 

        "Yes! Please, Adrien..." was all that she managed to say. Adrien leaned into her ear. 

        "We could stop by my place then, and see where that goes?" He whispered in a husky voice, and Marinette nodded.

        "How long has it been since we last met up?"

        "Last Tuesday for coffee and brunch, two weeks ago for our little 'meet up"' 

        "You actually remembered the dates?"

        "I couldn't stop thinking about you, bugaboo" Adrien winked, and Marinette laughed at his nickname for her. 

        "I don't think either of us should drive. I'll call an uber." Whipping out her phone, she looked for a driver. While Marinette was preoccupied on her phone, Adrien took the time to wash their glasses.

        "Alright, they should be here in about 10 minutes," she said, and helped him put the glasses on the rack. Pursing his lips, Adrien snagged a bottle of brandy on the shelf. 

        "I'm keeping this", he muttered, "hope Chloe doesn't notice". Marinette shrugged, basically telling him to do as he pleases. Putting on her trench coat and purse, Adrien watched her backside. Marinette was an aspiring fashion designer and her outfits were always well-coordinated. Today was no exception. The cream trench coat contrasted with her all-black outfit, but it still gave her a very chic and elegant vibe. Her black leather purse also complemented the outfit and coat. **_I wonder what perfume she's wearing_** , he thought. Deciding to tease her, he snuck up on her, wrapping his arms around her body and placing his chin on her shoulder. Although she was startled, she simply turned around, staring at Adrien with confusion. Adrien sniffed her neck, and caught a whiff of her perfume. He could instantly tell that she was wearing _Gabriel_ perfume. And not just from his father's company. It was from the same line that _he_ was wearing. Adrien smirked, and he could feel the heat rushing to her ears. Placing his lips against her ears for what seemed like the hundredth time, he whispered, "y _ou're wearing perfume from the same line as the perfume that I'm wearing_. _Are you trying to tell me something_?" Marinette covered her scarlet-flushed face in her hands. "You're so cute, _princess_." Marinette peeked at him through her hands, still flushed.

        "Stop, Chaton." She muttered. Adrien laughed-which definitely didn't calm her blush.

        "Stop hiding your face, princess. I can't look at your cute face like this." She slowly leaned in, staring into his eyes and at his lips. He mirrored her actions, and the were centimeters away from locking lips until Marinette's phone beeped. Marinette quickly pulled away and checked her phone, seeing that the uber driver was pulling up to the building. Unbeknownst to her, Adrien frowned, upset that the kiss was interrupted. 

        "Our driver's here," she said, still flushed from embarrassment. She was also blushing because of the alcohol. Putting an arm around her waist, he guided her outside of the hotel. Marinette wasn't drunk enough to stumble all over the place, but she could be extremely clumsy at most times which Adrien found quite adorable. After all, he needed to protect his lady. _**Ha**. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette head over to his apartment for a good fucking session. Mari decides to stay over as well.

        Adrien and Marinette got off of the uber. Thanking the driver, Adrien tipped him quite heavily and they both headed into Adrien's penthouse. The penthouse was huge; the living room had huge glass windows that exposed the night city skyline of Paris. Marinette admired the sight until Adrien cleared his throat. "Forgetting about me, little lady?" He joked. Adrien tended to be quite clingy at times, especially after a drink or two. Five shots in this case. She placed a hand on his cheek, making him look into her eyes. Her bluebell eyes stared into his emeralds until she spoke up.

        "Poor chaton. You'll get your kisses soon enough," she cooed, and started to kiss his jawline. She trailed down his neck, sucking and biting enough to leave red marks all over his perfect skin. Adrien let out a low groan, tightening his grip on her hair. She smirked into the kiss, and trailed down to the neckline of his shirt. Playfully biting at the collar, she tugged at it with her teeth and looked up at him. Adrien grunted at her in reply.

        "Fuck, Mari. You're so cute when you get worked up like this..." Deciding to tease him, Marinette slowly slid a hand under his shirt, feeling his toned abs and continued to kiss his collarbone. The fact that they were both fully dressed frustrated Adrien, and Marinette loved it. Adrien knew how much Marinette enjoyed teasing him. Marinette was so sexy when she was brimming with such confidence, and even when she had his head between her thighs, begging for more. Placing his hands on her hips and legs, he heard a tiny squeak from her as he picked her up bridal style. Marinette wrapped an arm around his neck, and instantly knew that he was bringing her to his bedroom. Marinette had been to his room plenty of times; there were times when Adrien had invited her over to play a few rounds of _Ultimate Mecha Strike II_ , and the occasional fucking sessions. **_Because that's what best friends do, right?_** She thought. The two soon reached his bedroom, and Adrien gently set Marinette down onto the bed. 

        Adrien stood near the edge of the bed, pulling of his shirt and exposing his muscles. Marinette's eyes trailed over his muscular arms and picture-perfect abs, a sight she'd often get off to. "Like what you see?" He taunted, which prompted Marinette to lick the corner of her lips. Reaching up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and nibbled on his ear.

        "Of course I do, _minou_.  _I've wanted you so bad",_ she whispered, and Adrien could feel her hot breath on him. _ **Annd here comes that boner-**_

Marinette felt something hard press against her crotch, and looking down, she saw the huge bulge in Adrien's pants. "Someone's a little _eager_ here~" she teased, and Adrien slowly but firmly tackled her down on the bed, pinning her hands down in the process. Marinette stared up at Adrien in surprise, and he leaned in until their faces were inches apart. He really didn't mean to be creepy, but he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. Her hair was no longer braided; her hair tie mysteriously disappeared and her wavy locks were spread out on the bed like soft waves. Her eyeliner was still perfectly sharp. And her skin was still _too_ perfect. Adrien playfully twirled a strand of her hair with his free hand, the other still pinning her hands down to the bed. Uncertain with what to do next, Adrien hovered over her until Marinette spoke up. "Um...Adrien? You good?" Adrien stared at her for a few more moments until a few words accidentally slipped out of his mouth.

        "Fucking hell you're beautiful", he muttered. Both of them took a few seconds to process his words until Adrien's eyes widened in shock, realizing he said that out loud.

        "W-what?" Marinette stammered, turning very close to the same shade as Nathaniel's hair. _**Is he drunk already?**_ Adrien flirted with her quite often, but they would be delivered in that playful tone of his. What he just said was spoken in a very different tone. 

        _**Very smooth, Agreste.**_ Deciding to ignore the fact that he embarrassed himself, he put on his confident facade. He let go of her hands, tracing those luscious pink lips and slightly parting them with his thumb. He knew how turned on Marinette got whenever he did that. _**Just kiss me already-**_

        Before Marinette could open her mouth, Adrien locked his lips with hers, cutting off whatever she had to say. His lips were very soft, much like hers. However, the kiss was so rough and passionate that it left Marinette in a daze, unable to escape from his seductive grasp. The two parted after what seemed like forever. Face flushed, Marinette gasped for air. Before she could recover, however, Adrien dove right in and attacked her neck with more kisses. Her small gasp turned into a long and low moan as he sucked on the side of her neck. Marinette's hands combed through his hair, enjoying how soft it felt. Adrien, on the other hand, continued to kiss and suck all over her neck and collarbone, occasionally biting at some areas. His hands slowly slid to her breasts. Reaching up to lock her lips with his, he massaged her breasts. Knowing how much Adrien wanted Marinette to take her top off, her hand wandered to the strap of her crop top. Fumbling with the strap, she taunted him.         

        **_Two can play a game, princess._**

Pulling off her top, Adrien took in the sight of her bra and smirked. She was wearing a pink bra that was laced with black. "Very cute, princess." **_Just like you._** After leaving more love bites on her chest, he unclasped her bra altogether, carelessly tossing the bra elsewhere. Tracing her nipples with his thumbs, he leaned into her ear. "You like how that feels?", he asked in his husky voice, sending Marinette chills throughout her body. She nodded, whimpering in the process. Adrien chuckled into her ear and brought his attention back to her breasts. Lowering himself down a bit, he grasped her nipples with his lip. He softly sucked, and Marinette let out a loud moan. His tongue flicked over her nipple, and that earned him another satisfactory response from her. His hand massaged her other breast, and he left more love bites all over her breasts. He continued to kiss her, trailing lower and lower until he reached the waistband of her pants. Sitting up, he looked at Marinette. With a nod of approval from her, he slid those restricting pants and carelessly threw them like he did with her other clothes. Only to be met with a pair of black-laced panties that matched her bra. Raising an eyebrow, he gave her an amused look.

        "Matching bra and panties?"

        "I wore em just for you," Marinette said with a wink, and Adrien swore his heart had beaten loud enough for her to hear. This girl was definitely going to be the end of him. _**As a friend, of course**. _ Hoping that the blush on his face wasn't noticeable enough, he kneeled down onto the floor and readjusted Marinette's position so that she was propped near the edge of the bed. Aware of what Adrien was going to do, she chuckled.

        "Oh my fucking god YES I love it when you eat me out." 

        "Only making it up to you, princess," he said, winking back at her. The last time that they screwed, she'd given him a blowjob that eventually led to him having one of the best orgasms of his life. Enjoying the blush that crept up on her face, he began to spread her legs. He kissed her ankle, slowing moving towards her inner thighs. Then, when he reached her soaked panties, he left a few more love bites on her inner thigh before moving to her other leg and giving it the same treatment. He knew how much Marinette loved foreplay and he could tell she was loving it. He then reached her panties that were now practically dripping. He sighed, letting her feel his hot breath. Knowing that she wanted him to just take the damn panties off, he tugged on the waistband and looked up at her, savoring the desperate look she was giving him. **_Karma's a bitch._**

"How bad do you want it, princess?"

        "You're so fucking petty."

        "You love it when I tease you." Marinette huffed in annoyance. Usually SHE was the one to tease Adrien. However, he had the upper hand in this situation so all she could do was to give in to him. For now, that is. 

        "Just give it to me. Please?" Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Marinette was. 

        "Okay, cutie." Kissing the waistband of her panties one last time, he pulled them off and tossed them in the same manner as he did with her other clothes. Marinette rested her feet on Adrien's back as he began to taste her delicious pussy. Remembering how Marinette indulged in quite a few drinks before he arrived, he decided to touch on that subject again.

        "We discussed my problems with work, but I never got to ask you about yours. What's wrong?" Even if they were fucking, they were still best friends and needed to keep up with each other. Feeling his breath, she let out a breathy sigh.

        "O-oh. It's nothing serious. I-I was just on my morning coffee run- _oh_   _fuck, Adrien_ -when I ran into Luka and his girlfriend." Although Adrien was busy licking and kissing her folds, his eyes narrowed. He knew Luka through Marinette's many stories of him and when Marinette insisted that he tag along with their brunch dates. Marinette and Luka started dating about 3 years ago, and everything was fine until Luka decided that he wanted to travel across the world and develop his passion for music. Although they had loved each other very much, they both agreed that Marinette should stay in Paris and continue her career in the fashion industry. And although they tried to do a long distance relationship, they eventually called it off. After many nights of Adrien and Alya consoling her, she decided to show up to Luka's apartment and attempt to reconcile with him when he returned. Only to have his new girlfriend open the door. That event left her heartbroken. It happened a year ago. Although Adrien never saw Marinette shedding tears after that event, he knew that she was still hurting. It pained him to see her like this. Even if she brushed off his concerned comments and carried on, he knew that the way she confidently carried herself was only a facade. Even when they agreed to add the "benefits" to their friendship, he couldn't help but feel a certain way. A part of him wanted her to feel happy and maybe get into a relationship. But a small part of him-a part of him that he hid deep down inside-couldn't help but feel jealous at the way Marinette looked at Luka. How she viewed him when they were still dating, of course.

        _**But we can't always get what we want. No matter how much it hurts.**_ Even if Marinette would never look at him that way, he was going to make her forget about Luka. No matter what.

        "That's his loss," he muttered, and found her clit. Flicking his tongue over it, he felt Marinette buck her hips against his mouth. Her hands flew to his hair, gripping it. His hair was so soft and reminded her of how Luka's hair felt ** _...I'm getting drunk._**

"You taste delicious," he said, and she covered her blush in embarrassment. Adrien found her reaction absolutely adorable. _**Definitely Luka's loss. Ha.**_

He continued to trace his tongue over her clit, earning very interesting reactions. He knew how much Marinette loved it when he touched her clit. He softly sucked on her clit. Marinette's hips buckled more aggressively, and he sucked harder for good measure. Looking up at her but still stimulating her clit, he saw that her head was thrown back and her hand still had a firm grip on his hair. His laugh was muffled by her vulva, which caused her to moan loudly. "Ah! Adrien...Please don't stop!" Although her voice was slightly rough, he still found it so sexy. He then inserted a finger into her vagina, automatically feeling her tense up. Looking up at her, he saw that she was making the most adorable face. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed, and her lips were parted in an "O" shape. He kept watching her expressions, and decided to move his finger deeper and upwards. Marinette arched her back, bringing Adrien's face closer with her thighs. Judging by the fact that her eyes were rolling back and her thighs were tightly gripping his head, he could tell that she was about to cum anytime now. Pressing down on her clit, he sucked harder and continued to finger her, hitting her g-spot. 

        "Fuck, Adrien! I'm coming!" Letting out a string of curses, she rode out her orgasm and Adrien moved along with her, not letting go. Chest heaving, Marinette laid on the bed for a few more moments until laughing. "That was amazing," she said, and Adrien stood up, leaning closer to her for a kiss.

        "Yeah?" He asked, and Marinette cupped his face with one hand and combing through his hair with the other.

        "Absolutely." The two locked lips, and she could taste herself on his lips. The two parted after awhile, and wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped him over. They were now both on the bed, except Marinette was now on top of Adrien. Adrien's face flushed a deep pink, and she smirked.

        "Time for your reward, chaton." Taking off his belt, she carefully set it on the side of the bed because she knew _damn well_ that it costed a few months worth of salary. Even though Adrien didn't actually buy the belt because it was from his father's clothing brand. Taking off his pants and boxers, she carelessly threw them in the same manner that Adrien did with her clothes. She was met with Adrien's stiff and hard cock. Grasping it, she positioned herself so that she was propped near his legs. Kissing the head of his cock, she looked up at him and remained eye contact. Adrien grasped her hair, pulling it into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way.

        "I'm in good hands," he joked, and Marinette got to work. She licked the head of the cock, and gradually licked her way to the base. She teased him by licking the underside and stroking his cock at the same time. He let out a low growl which caused her to eagerly rub herself against his leg. His cock twitched in response, eager for Marinette to start sucking his dick. He was not only long, but he was also thick. He was just so _big_  that it took a while for her to control her gag reflex.

        Starting with long and slow strokes, she then engulfed the head and part of his length. Bobbing her head up and down on his cock, the strokes became quicker along with his ragged breaths. The occasional whimpers from him prompted her to hum in satisfaction, stimulating him further.

        "F-fuck, Mari," he managed to gasp out, "you're so good at this". Feeling his orgasm coming close, he removed his hands from Marinette's hair and put them on her shoulder. "That's for another time, princess." Mari let go of his dick and pouted. She got up from her previous position and hovered above Adrien.

        "I was having fun..." Marinette could taste his salty and bitter pre-cum. Adrien smirked and put a hand on her ass. Lightly spanking it, he smirked.

        "You'll enjoy it when I _fuck the living daylights out of you."_ Marinette pinched Adrien's arm, blushing in the process. Adrien grinned, seeing her embarrassment. "Can you get a condom, by the way? Since you're on top." Marinette climbed off of him, and headed towards the nightstand. Pulling out one of the drawers, she grabbed a condom. They've screwed so many times that she remembered where most things went. Heading back to Adrien, she tossed him the condom. Tearing the packaging, he freed the condom and put it on.

        "Bend over." He bluntly commanded, and Marinette laughed. 

        "So commanding. Maybe I should be the one calling you princess."

        "Although I CAN be quite distracting, my good looks are no match for you, princess."

        "If you say so, Mr.Model."

        "Someone's getting feisty here." Marinette rolled her eyes, but still ended up bending over for him. Adrien admired the full view of her peachy ass.

        "Your stretch marks are sexy," he said, tracing the marks across her ass. 

        "You say this every single time we fuck, Adrien." Regardless of how many times he said that, he knew that she blushed every single time.

        "Couldn't help but notice." Adrien slowly entered into Marinette, and both of them moaned. "Fuck, Mari." Marinette grinded her hips against his crotch, taking in all of his length. Grabbing onto her love handles, he began to thrust harder and deeper. The room was filled with lewd noises; Marinette's sultry moans, Adrien's husky growls, and the sound of their bodies slamming against each other. The two fucked for what seemed like an eternity. Adrien's thrusts were so forceful and deep that it left Marinette in a daze, unable to form any comprehendible words. He kept going _on and on and on_ , and it felt so good that Marinette's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. 

        "A-Adrien! I-I'm coming!" Marinette managed to yell out. Marinette reached her second orgasm, but Adrien did not stop. He kept fucking her until she reached her third orgasm. Then it became her fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. She was on her way to her eighth orgasm when Adrien's hips thrusted erratically, an indicator that he would cum soon. 

        "M-mari, I'm coming soon!" With a few more thrusts, he emptied himself inside the condom. Marinette came along with him, feeling his cock twitch inside of her. She clenched her walls, and Adrien let out a loud whimper. Chests heaving, Adrien stayed in Marinette for a while until he decided to pull out. Pulling the condom off, he discarded it. 

        "That was amazing, princess." He turned around, putting a hand on her shoulder.

        "Absolutely. Thanks for cheering me up." Marinette engulfed Adrien in a warm hug, indulging herself in his scent. Adrien mirrored her actions. Although the two have been rolling in bed for hours, this moment was much more intimate. Marinette rarely opened up to anyone about her feelings, but Adrien knew how much she confided in him. And he felt the same. The two stayed in the position, with Adrien rubbing soft circles on her back. A few moments later, they slowly parted. "I feel super gross so I'll just go take a shower." The two laughed, and Adrien sat back down on the bed.

        "Alright, princess. I'll go shower after you. Don't take too long or I'll miss you" he playfully winked, and she rolled her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was quite long. I've decided to change the update schedule to every Wednesday. As usual, tell me what you think about the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien spend quite a fluffy yet angsty morning together. However, an unexpected conundrum soon occurs. In response, they agree to some quite...interesting conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy this was quite a ride.

         Marinette woke up the next morning with a minor hangover and feeling very sore but at the same time _amazing_. Stretching her arms, she couldn't help but remember how much fun she had last night. After showering and brushing her teeth (she brought her essentials in her purse, which Adrien always laughed at her for), she spent much of the early morning just chilling with Adrien. That included listening to music, ranting about the hideous outfit choices that their coworkers in the fashion industry ironically wore, and the 3 am existential questions. _**Because that's what best friends do, right?**_

Rolling over to her left, she realized that Adrien wasn't there. _**He's probably in the shower or something**_ , she thought. Looking over to the digital clock that sat on his nightstand, she saw that it was 10:00. Although they were both off from their daytime work today, she was glad that she woke up earlier and didn't sleep in until noon arrived. Unfortunately, she eventually freed herself from the sheets that smelled like Adrien and trudged to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and styling her hair into a loose ponytail, she realized that she was wearing one of Adrien's white shirts. It stopped at her thighs, so she didn't need to wear pants. Also realizing how the shirt tauntingly showed her curves and how Adrien insisted on her wearing this specific shirt, she narrowed her eyes. _**That little shit.**_  

_____________________________________________________________________________________

        Heading down to the kitchen, she saw Adrien pouring himself some coffee in a black cat mug, humming along to the jazz music that was playing from the victrola. Taking a quick sip from his mug, his eyes trailed over to Marinette and he put the mug down. Although both Adrien and Marinette enjoyed listening to Jagged Stone's music, they developed an appreciation for jazz music. Well, it was an attempt to forget about Luka, as he was also an avid listener of Jagged Stone. Adrien smiled at her and attempted to smooth out his bed hair. Most of all, he was only wearing a pair of boxers that accented his crotch and booty.

        "Good morning, Mari." _**God damn your smooth moves and super cute smile, Agreste.**_ Marinette pursed her lips, but decided to greet him regardless.

        "Morning, Adrien."

        "I woke up a bit early," he scratched the back of his head, "so I made us breakfast."

        Smiling, Marinette looked at the plate of butter croissants and the bowl of fresh strawberries that sat on the kitchen counter. Her smile widened and she looked back at him.

        "Thanks! It looks delicious." 

        "I made the batter last morning."

        Marinette raised an eyebrow, still smiling and heading over to the food. "You used the recipe that I gave you?" 

        "Yeah. But it's not as good as the ones that you make"

        Marinette lightly punched his shoulder. "Stop doubting yourself," Marinette took a bite of a croissant, "you definitely improved since last time."

        Adrien jokingly flipped his hair and said, "I only learn from the best." 

        "Perhaps. What I didn't teach you however, is that extreme cheekiness of yours," she said, pointing at Adrien while he gave her a look of mock-confusion, "and I've just noticed you ogling at me!" Adrien shrugged, putting an arm around her shoulders.

        "You look great without a bra or pants on. Anyways, I put cream and sugar in your coffee." Adrien handed her a ladybug-print mug, lightly patting her butt in the process. With a small thanks from Marinette, she took a sip of the coffee. They were silent for a few moments until Marinette spoke up.

        "I don't know how you can drink coffee black like that." 

        "It helps with hangovers. Here, have another croissant." Adrien stuffed a croissant in Marinette's mouth, and she had no choice but to eat it. Not that she minded. If he'd done that during their collège days, teen-Marinette would've flipped out. She had a crush on Adrien before they became close friends. When they became best friends however, she realized that her feelings towards Adrien were just an infatuation. After all, she met Luka shortly after that and fell in love for real. And although she never confessed her feelings to Adrien, she was sure that he wouldn't have reciprocated them.

        "Marinette." Adrien said, snapping her out of her daze. "You're biting your lips again," knowing very well that she only did so whenever something was troubling her, "are you thinking about him?" 

        Marinette sighed, realizing how conspicuous she was acting. Well, Adrien was just good at telling when she was stressing or hurting over Luka. That didn't change the fact that she was caught red-handed. Marinette nodded somberly, and Adrien sighed as well. Propping her down onto one of the kitchen stools, he walked around the counter, standing across from her. Taking a deep breath, he then went into full-blown therapist mode.

        "I know he was your first love. And it hurts, seeing that he's with someone else now," he saw that Marinette's face darkened, "but that doesn't mean you should torture yourself over him. You're destroying yourself in the process." Marinette bit her lip again, and sighed.

        "I know. It's just...I tell myself that it's over but a part of me hopes that maybe, just maybe, we still have a chance of getting back together." Adrien handed Marinette a box of tissues, but she waved him off. 

        "My mother used to say, 'if you love someone dearly, let them go. And if they return to you, that means it was meant to be,'" just like how he was letting her go, "you're my best friend, Marinette. I want you to be happy and it pains me to see you like this. You should let go of the past. It ended for a reason." Adrien softly put his hand on hers. Marinette smiled and he smiled back, giving her his signature smile. The same one that she fell in love with years ago. There was a short moment of silence between them until Adrien spoke up again. "You're amazing and you deserve someone who knows that. Also, you have a great ass." The two laughed at his last comment, and Marinette affectionately squeezed his arm with her free hand. "Thanks, Adrien," she said, and Adrien ruffled her hair.

        "Anytime, princess." The two enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and talked about their plans for the day until Marinette spoke up. 

        "I should get going soon. I promised my parents that I'd stop by the bakery today." Marinette moved out about 5 months ago, and would visit her parents whenever she had time to spare. 

        "Okay. Do you want me to call an uber for you?" 

        "It's okay, I can walk. You live like 10 minutes away from the bakery so it's no big deal. I should get dressed first, though." Marinette headed to the living room to fetch her purse with Adrien trailing behind. She grabbed her purse that was sitting on the coffee table and dug out the clothes that she wore from last night. Knowing that Adrien wouldn't mind if she got dressed right in front of him, she took of the white shirt (which Adrien took from her) and put on her bra. Putting on her crop top, she turned to look at Adrien. "Like what you see?", she asked in a playful tone. Adrien licked his lips, enjoying where the situation was heading. "I'm enjoying the beautiful view," he said while lightly patting her bare ass. Marinette laughed and put on a spare pair of panties. This pair had pink and white stripes. After sliding into her leather pants, she put on her coat and applied a pink shade of lipstick that made her complexion glow. She dabbed on a bit of cream eyeshadow and blush, and decided that she didn't need to wear anymore makeup. After making sure that all of her essentials were back in her bag, she turned back to look at Adrien again. "All set?" He asked, and Marinette nodded. Standing on her toes so that she could reach his height, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

        "I'll see you later, chaton," she whispered. Marinette's lipstick rubbed on Adrien's cheek, and it took sheer will to suppress the blush that was slowly but _deeply_ spreading to his cheeks and ears. "Seeya, Mari." _**God damn it, Adrien. Just embarrass yourself more like that.**_

        Marinette chuckled at how _adorable_ he was and headed out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________

        When Marinette exited the building, she dug into her purse and attempted to find her _Gabriel_ sunglasses. Only to be ambushed by the flashing light of professional cameras and many, _many_ voices. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her eyes managed to set on a figure that was approaching her. 

        "What in the world-?"

        "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is it true that you're dating Adrien Agreste?" The man eagerly asked, holding a notepad and pen. The man was desperate to write down anything that she said. Marinette stared at him with disbelief and confusion. _**Shitshitshit-what the fuck is going on?**_ Marinette was used to being photographed and interviewed as a fashion designer, but she was clearly not being photographed for good reasons. Seeing more people arrive in front of the building sent her into panic-mode. Before the man that was standing uncomfortably close to her could say anything else, she bolted back into the building. The man decided to run after her, having no regard over her privacy. She pulled out her phone  and saw that she had a _shit ton_ of messages and missed calls from Alya. **_Oh, shi-_**

"Wait up!" The man called, but Marinette picked up her pace and dodged her way through people heading out of their apartment rooms. Running into the elevator, she frantically slammed the 'close' button and hit the highest number. Luckily, the man did not reach the elevator in time. Not so luckily, the man decided to use the stairs. But of course, Marinette did not know that as she sighed in relief. Realizing that there was another person in the elevator with her (who was giving her a very, very confused glance), she laughed nervously and looked away. The rest of the way up took a little longer due to the fact that more people began to come into the elevator. The higher floors were more luxurious and therefore consisted of eateries as well as a gym and many other shops and services to satisfy the needs of the inhabitants in the building. 

        When she got to the highest floor, she got off. She calmly walked to his door when the door to the stairs behind her opened. Turning around, she saw that the same man from before had caught up. He was breathing VERY heavily, but still managed to jog up to her.

        "You've gotta be kidding me." Marinette muttered before running on full-speed to Adrien's door. The door miraculously opened when Marinette reached it, and she was met face-to-face with Adrien. The kiss mark was still on his cheek and his fluffy bed hair was still tousled and untamed. He'd changed into a plain black t-shirt and a pair of joggers. Even though he looked _pretty damn hot_ in such a simple outfit, now was absolutely _not_ the time to fantasize about him. Adrien's eyes widened in confusion and before he could say anything, Marinette shoved him along with herself back inside the penthouse. Before the man could reach them, she slammed the door and locked it. Looking through the peephole, she saw that the man gave up and left.

        "M-Marinette?" Her head whipped back to look at Adrien, "what's going on?" Marinette took a deep sigh until she spoke up again.

        "I was in front of the building and I was about to leave until a bunch of people showed up. That man, a bunch of journalists, the paparazzi, you name it. Apparently the press and inevitably the public thinks we're dating." Adrien was speechless, and a dark blush slowly rose to his cheeks. 

        "W-what?" His voice was small and weak. Marinette thought it was adorable. And she had to remind herself for the hundredth time that now was not the time to be thinking about how cute or hot he was.

        "Yeah..." Marinette took out her phone, showing Adrien the numerous amount of notifications from Alya. Suddenly, Alya called her again. Marinette knew that she would be chastised, but picked up nonetheless. Alya's voice was so loud that Adrien could hear it. 

        "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP MY CALLS?" Alya shouted and Marinette winced, pulling the phone away from her ear. Adrien shot her a sympathetic look and reached over her phone, pressing the 'speakerphone' button.

        "Hey, Alya." He said, and there was a moment of silence on the other end.

        "I'm spending my break time trying to call you and find out what the hell's going on. So you better tell me right now." Alya's tone was calm but firm, and that was utterly terrifying. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in fear, and they kept motioning for the other to explain. Eventually Marinette spoke up.

        "I don't know. I stayed the night over at Adrien's and when I was about to leave this morning, a bunch of paparazzi showed up. A journalist then asked me if Adrien and I were dating." Alya didn't seem fazed by what she said.

        "I know about that part of the story. There're articles about your 'relationship' all over the internet!" Marinette paled and Adrien whipped out his phone, turning it on for the first time in 12 hours. He had the same number of missed calls as Marinette from both Nino and Alya, but he paid no attention to that. What he did pay attention to however, were the texts from both his father and Nathalie. His father rarely texted him unless if he was in trouble. **_Holy shit._**

        "Adrien?" Marinette asked, seeing that he dramatically paled many shades lighter. He gulped, and she could see the immense dread in his eyes. Marinette knew that Adrien feared nothing but his father and Nathalie at most times. 

        "He found out." She deadpanned, and Adrien nodded. Gabriel knew of Marinette and her talent for fashion from Adrien, but the two never met. Simply put, she feared Gabriel Agreste even more. Marinette looked at the articles posted online, with most of them bearing the most _ridiculous_ titles. Looking at one that said 'Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng meet up for a hot and steamy night'. The picture was taken around the time that Marinette and Adrien got off the uber. Adrien leaned towards her and read the article title. "'Hot and steamy night'...that's the most accurate information out of the title", he joked, and Marinette shot him an unamused look. 

        "Someone took a picture of us when we got off the uber." Giving him the phone so that he could take a better look at the picture, he looked up at her.

        "We should've never taken the uber." 

        "Well, you didn't have your car with you and we were both drunk." 

        "Touché." The both of them sat there in awkward silence until Alya spoke up.

        "I'm still here, you know!"

        "Sorry, Alya. Listen, Adrien and I aren't dating. We were just hooking up. You know, the usual." They could hear a disappointed sigh through the other line and Adrien raised a brow in response. "Anyways, Adrien's dad might be angry because he was planning to set him up with the daughter of a new business partner. This scandal will definitely harm their reputation-"

        "I don't mind." Adrien said, and Marinette looked at him.

        "What?"

        "I don't mind," he repeated, "I really do not want to get married to that woman. I know this sounds silly to you but could we go along with the rumors? You know, pretend that we're dating?" _**It's not a bad idea**_ , Marinette thought. After all, Adrien would benefit from this. She could also show Luka that she was finally moving on and dating someone else. Marinette grinned, liking his idea more when she thought about it. 

        "I actually like that idea. Let's do it!" Adrien grinned back at her in response.

        "I'm a bit disappointed that you guys aren't dating for real but this will work. Make it convincing," Alya said, and Marinette could hear the smugness in her voice. "Alright, my break time ended 5 minutes ago so I REALLY need to hang up. Love you both!"

        "Love you!" Adrien and Marinette replied in unison.

        "Oh! And don't forget to post some kind of lovey-dovey picture on instagram so everyone can see it. Bye~" Alya sang and hung up. Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch for a moment until Adrien's phone vibrated. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was from his dad. Picking up the phone, Gabriel's cold voice greeted him.

        "Nathalie and I have called you numerous times." He stated, and Adrien grimaced.

        "I'm sorry, father. I turned my phone off last night and didn't turn it on until now." 

        "I can tell. After all, you were too busy fooling around with that girl." Although his tone was surprisingly calm, both Marinette and Adrien couldn't help but hold their breath in fear.

        "Father-"

        "If you told me that you had a girlfriend, we could've avoided the complication with our new business partner. I expect that you and your girlfriend show up at the mansion in 20 minutes. That is all." Gabriel hung up, and Adrien nervously ruffled his hair. Marinette put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile as an attempt to cheer him up.

        "Hey," she started off, "your father didn't seem mad about it. We should go and talk to him. You should change into something else, though", Marinette said, pointing to his joggers that would've definitely been disapproved by Gabriel. Adrien put his hand on hers and lightly smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Mari." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, feeling them heat up in the process. He parted away from her face, enjoying how cute she looked. "Just practicing. And that was in return for the kiss you gave me this morning." He eagerly pointed to the kiss mark that was still on his face. Marinette laughed at how adorable he was. 

        "Alright. I'll be back, m'lady," he jested, and Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait." Adrien spun around, looking at Marinette with confusion.

        "Don't you think we should post a picture? To you know, confirm the rumors?" She stated mischievously, and Adrien grinned.

        "I love the way you think, princess," he stated, "so what pose?" Shrugging off her coat, she tossed it onto the couch. 

        "Sit on the couch," she ordered, and he obeyed. She then sat on his lap and nuzzled her cheek against his neck. She pulled out her phone, quickly snapping a picture. Inspecting the picture, she grinned widely. "Aww! Adrien you're blushing!" Looking up at him, she saw that he pouted and looked away. 

        "My turn," he muttered, and gently pulled Marinette's face away from his neck. What he did next, however, caused her to blush even deeper than he did. Spreading an arm around her shoulder, he brought her closer to his face and planted a kiss right on her lips. He slightly parted away after a few seconds, looking at her through half lidded eyes. " _You always taste so good, princess. Up here_ ," he traced those luscious lips with his thumb, " _and down there._ " 

        Marinette's face flushed a deep pink, and Adrien took the picture. Before Adrien could comment on how well the picture turned out, Marinette grabbed the phone from him. The picture was angled in a way so that the kiss mark on Adrien's cheek and part of his lips could be seen. It also captured how Adrien was staring at Marinette in such a seductive manner, finger on her lips. Not to mention the various love bites on her neck and chest that were still very visible. 

        "Hey, it's a pretty good pic. Why did you kiss me, though?" She asked, and Adrien laughed.

        "Just wanted to see your reaction. It's so cute when you blush," he said and Marinette thrusted her arm out, attempting to softly punch Adrien. "You jerk!"

        Adrien, on the other hand, caught her fist and laughed. "Alright, I'll go change before father begins to get more upset. Be right back," as Adrien got up, Marinette cupped his cheeks and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, but they eventually closed and he kissed her back. The kiss lasted quite awhile, with neither of them letting go until they needed to part for air. Parting from the very sensual position, Marinette laughed upon realizing she rubbed most of her lipstick onto Adrien's lips. Using _her_ thumb to wipe the lipstick off his lips, she smiled. "You look good in pink. And don't take too long or I'll miss you. Now, shoo!" She motioned for Adrien to finally go change his clothes. He sprung up from the couch and speed walked to his bedroom, allowing him to process his thoughts.

        Marinette was one of his best friends, but he wanted more than her just being a fuck-buddy and a fake girlfriend. He hoped that maybe, maybe Marinette would get over Luka and fall for him one day. But was it really worth it? He was scared of potentially losing her and becoming alone like his father. He couldn't bear to lose someone again. He knew that he was being irrational and unfair to Marinette, but that was how he grew up. That was what he became familiar with. _**No. Shape up, Adrien. This isn't all about you. You got Marinette into your mess so it's your job to make sure that she feels comfortable.**_

Putting on a pair of dress pants and a half-sleeved blazer over his t-shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror. The inner voice that nagged at him was right. With or without a relationship, he was still an emotional wreck with abandonment issues. He didn't know if he was ready for a real relationship, but he would try his best to make this fake one seem real. For his sake, and for Marinette's sake. Either way she needed to get out of her own emotional train wreck.

        After wiping the lipstick off, he style his hair to look more presentable. Looking at the mirror one last time, he decided that it was the best look he could go for today. Heading back down to the living room, he could see Marinette combing her hair and styling it into a tight braid. He also saw that she had put on a pair of pearl earrings as well as a fresh coat of coral lipstick. Her makeup skills were impressive enough to hide the love bites. Although he'd done the same when he woke up in the morning, that was only due to years of experience as a model and having to work with makeup artists. Marinette, on the other hand, was a self taught makeup artist and designer. He internally laughed at the memories where they would do each other's hair and makeup. Marinette cleared her throat, and Adrien snapped out of his thoughts. She'd finished styling her hair and she looked absolutely stunning and elegant in contrast to her attire beneath the coat. Marinette realized that too, and decided to put on her previously abandoned coat. She then stood up and grabbed her purse. 

        "I got lonely waiting for you," she teased, "but the wait was worth it because you look amazing." 

        Adrien grinned. "I have to say, princess. You look a lot like someone." 

        Marinette cocked her head in confusion. "Who?"

        Adrien cheekily smiled and said, "the girl of my dreams."

        Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Silly kitty," and Adrien's face adorably lit up at the nickname, "we should get going now. Being late's one thing but I'm absolutely _terrified_ of your father. No offense."

        Adrien nodded and stuck out his hand. "None taken. Would you like to accompany me for a walk, m'lady?"

        Marinette put her hand on his and smiled. "With pleasure."

        The two walked to his car in the parking lot and exchanged jokes on the way. There were still a few paparazzis and fans alike that took pictures of them, but they paid no attention to the chaos. _They were supposedly in love, after all_.

        The couple got into the car, with Adrien in the driver's seat and with Marinette sitting next to him. Starting the engine, Adrien backed out of the parking lot and the two headed over to Gabriel's house. Marinette put her chin on her palm and looked out the window. She knew that this was only a pretend-relationship and that Adrien didn't actually have any feelings for her, but it felt so new and different from her last relationship. With Luka, it was very passionate and intimate. With Adrien, however, it felt like she was coming back home. Although she'd gotten over her infatuation when they became best friends, this moment felt as if she'd gotten back something dear to her. Marinette sighed with content. Adrien was right. There was no point in waiting for Luka to come back. For now, she'd play along with their fake relationship. For her sake, and for his too. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him to Lila. And that's when she realized she couldn't deny her regrowing feelings for Adrien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien head to Gabriel's house. Things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Agreste ships it. Although I find Gabriel absolutely despicable in the cannon universe, I tried imagining what he would be like if the miraculouses didn't exist. I quite like this version of him better. 

        Adrien and Marinette arrived at Gabriel's mansion with 3 minutes to spare (they knew because Marinette was frantically checking her watch every 5 seconds towards the end of their ride). Pulling into the driveway, Marinette let out a shaky breath. She was going to meet the man who inspired her passion for fashion. The same man who could intimidate the most talented designer with a simple glance. Oh wait. The most talented designer WAS Gabriel. Well, at least in Paris. Adrien noticed Marinette's discomfort and put a reassuring hand on her knee. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. My father may seem aloof, but I promise he isn't as intimidating as he seems. Plus I'm pretty sure he considers your designs very impressive."

        Marinette's face lit up. "Really?"

        Adrien nodded and smiled at how her eyes twinkled like gems. "Don't you remember the bowler hat contest that you won? And how I wore it during Fashion Week? Not to mention the numerous times I've shown father your designs for my outfit during the Fashion Weeks after that. He said that they complimented his designs very well."

        Adrien asked Marinette to design various articles of clothing for Fashion Week throughout the years, and Gabriel allowed Adrien to wear her designs as long as he wore something from the _Gabriel_. He deemed it as 'classy, yet an intriguing take on fashion.'

        Marinette's smile widened, and Adrien mentally scored a victory for making her feel better. "Thanks, Adrien. Alright, let's do this."

        The pair exited the car and headed towards the gate. Nathalie was already standing outside, waiting for them. She must've been informed that the two of them were coming. Both Adrien and Marinette greeted Nathalie, and she greeted them back with a nod. Nathalie turned to Adrien and said, "Your father is waiting to speak with you, Adrien," she turned to face Marinette, "right this way."

        Nathalie led them inside, and Gabriel was standing on top of the staircase. His cold eyes landed on Adrien, and Marinette wondered how Adrien was so different from Gabriel. "Hello, father," Adrien spoke up. 

        "Hello, Mr. Agreste. It's a pleasure to meet you," Marinette spoke up.

        Gabriel's expression was blank and unreadable, but he greeted them nonetheless. "Adrien," his eyes landed on Marinette, "you must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I've heard a lot about you throughout the years but we never had the chance to meet in person," he paused for a second, "until now. You two, come into my office."

        Marinette looked at Adrien, and he shrugged. The two trailed behind Gabriel as he entered his office. Gabriel walked around his desk, and stood by the window. "Have a seat," he said. Marinette and Adrien complied sitting in front of his desk. Marinette's hands were tightly clamped together on her lap, and Adrien noticed how tense she looked. He put a hand on hers and she loosened up. Adrien decided not to let go, because he knew how nervous Marinette could get in situations like this and he could _feel_ her shaking. Gabriel took a deep breath before he started talking. "As I mentioned earlier on the phone, your careless act most likely caused bad blood between  _Gabriel_  and  _Rossi._ However, we have no choice but to act professional and continue the collaboration."

        Adrien winced at how much trouble he caused for his father. "I'm sorry, father. You were trying to set me up with the CEO's daughter. I know it'd be beneficial to our company if we get married but I really don't want to do that."

        Marinette cleared her throat, and both men turned to look at her. "Adrien is an amazing man who's not only my best friend, but he's been with me through the hardest times and I'm glad we met. He's made me feel better about myself when I felt so low. I honestly feel like the luckiest girl in the world and I think you're the luckiest dad in the world. He's modeled for your company because he loves you and would do anything to make you happy. But do you really think that setting up with a girl he has no interest in for the company will make _him_ happy?"

        Gabriel had the smallest smile on his face, and Adrien realized it was the first time he'd seen his father smile even the slightest in years. "I know. I realized that I was being irrational and unfair towards you, Adrien. For all these years I've been neglecting towards you and Nathalie was the only parental figure you had. I regret being cold and unreachable. I'm glad you turned out more like your mother than me. And I'm glad you found someone who can truly make you happy."

        Adrien smiled, and he forced himself to not tear up in front of Marinette. "Father...so you're fine with me dating Marinette?"

        Gabriel nodded. "I was a bit...surprised at first. However, Nathalie had to calm me down."

        Both Adrien and Marinette chuckled. "I'm glad you're fine with it, Mr.Agreste," Marinette said, and Gabriel's attention was on Marinette.

        "Ms.Dupain-Cheng. If you hadn't already started your own company, I would've hired you as a designer under my company. If you need my assistance on anything, feel free to contact me," Gabriel handed her a a business card. Marinette grinned and took the card. The fashion designer who inspired her career was actually willing to mentor her! Not that she needed it, but she would be willing to learn how to become a worldwide fashion sensation from him.

        "Thank you, Mr.Agreste!"

        Gabriel nodded. "I need to have a word with Adrien. Ms.Dupain-Cheng, if you don't mind, can you wait for him in the living room?" 

        Raising a brow, Marinette stood up. As if on cue, Nathalie opened the doors. She escorted Marinette to the living room and when the doors were closed, Adrien turned back to look at Gabriel. Before Adrien could utter a word, however, Gabriel spoke up first. "I know you two aren't actually dating," Adrien's eyes widened in surprise, "I know very well that you're still hurting over your mother's death."     

        Adrien shifted uncomfortably under his father's scrutiny. "Pardon?" 

        Gabriel's expression remained unreadable. Well, he looked a bit concerned but it was hard to tell because his facial expressions all looked similar. "After years of sneaking out and lying to me, I've observed your habits. Even if you are pretending to date, I know you have feelings towards her. So why must you keep torturing yourself like this?"

        Adrien took a deep sigh, knowing that he was exposed and he couldn't lie to his father anymore. Not when he was looking at him with such a concerned expression. It was almost hilarious that he was trying to show more affection as a means of reparation. Although Adrien questioned what exactly caused him to change, he liked this version of his father better. "I'm...scared. For all these years, I was afraid of losing someone close to me again. I only thought of Marinette as a friend back in collège but as the years went by I couldn't help but have my feelings for her gradually grow. She's still not over her ex-boyfriend. It's honestly a mess."

        Gabriel, on the other hand, had a sly smile. "That didn't stop you from fooling around with her," he said and Adrien inwardly cringed at the upbringing of his sex life, "even if she's not over her ex, it's your job to make her forget. Don't let grief and your fear of being abandoned get in the way," even though Adrien knew very well that Gabriel never helped with his fear of abandonment, he decided not to dwell on it. "Make no mistake, son. Don't end up like me. Bitter and resentful of how my only love left me. Because of that, I only focused on my own sorrow and didn't bother to realize how her death impacted you, too. If I could go back in time, I would make it so that Emilie never left us. We would have been a loving and complete family until now. But as you know, life takes and takes and we can't do anything about it. I was so pained about her death to the point where I neglected you. I made it harder on you and somehow you still tried to remember what she did for those around her. You put your friends and even myself, even when I didn't, before yourself. In response, you've made friendships that will last a lifetime. Treasure everything you have. If don't give yourself a chance and keep believing that she'll leave you one day, she will leave for real. Perhaps she'll find someone else and you'll regret not confessing to her," Gabriel paused, "also because the media knows about your 'relationship' and calling it off now will only cause a greater scandal. Not to mention that other girl will come back for you. I thought that setting you up with that other girl could somehow help you with your abandonment issues. I failed to realize how impulsive and idiotic that idea was."

        Adrien took in all of what his father said. It was rare to see him so insightful. "Nathalie did a great job helping you cope this whole time."

        Gabriel chuckled and a fond look appeared on his face. "It appears so."

        Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the once stoic and unresponsive father now had such a _lovey-dovey_ look on his face. "So...are we talking about _your_ sex life now?" 

        Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Adrien. "And here I thought we were getting serious. Turns out my son is still making decisions based on his hormonal urges rather than his rational thoughts. I'm disappointed in you."

        Adrien laughed, and the ghost of a smile reappeared on Gabriel's face again. "I'm sorry, father. I meant to ask how she managed to make you change this much," he paused and added on, "I thought I'd never see this side of you."

        The fond smile once again appeared on his face. "That woman has done things that I'll be forever be grateful for. She dealt with my stubborn and insufferable antics. Well, I paid her to deal with it but even still I've learned how to love again. I just didn't know how to tell you because I don't want you to think that I'm forgetting about Emilie," he said, and Adrien shook his head. "Not at all, father. I'm just glad that you finally found someone who makes you happy. I missed seeing the side of you before mother died. It's good to have you back."

        Gabriel smiled at Adrien, and he was reminded of his early childhood. The times where he and Chloé would throw tea parties with her stuffed animals and both Gabriel and Emilie were somehow dragged in it. The times where Adrien drew their family portraits and Emilie would comment on how art runs in their family. The times where they'd picnic at the park or the beach. The memories were so melancholic that he couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart. Realizing that his father was probably also low-key uncomfortable with the topic, he decided to change it.

        "Marinette's a big fan of your work, by the way. She's always told me that you inspired her to become interested in fashion."

        Gabriel raised a brow, and the same sly smile was on his face again. "She's a keeper. Adrien?"

        Adrien looked at him with curiosity. "What is it, father?"

        "Don't let her know that I know you guys aren't actually dating."

__________________________________________________________________________

        Adrien and Marinette arrived at Sabine and Tom's bakery. Adrien visited the bakery quite often, but this time was different. It wasn't as nerve-racking as the visit to his father's. Marinette's parents were especially sweet to Adrien, and would give him free pastries whenever he visited. He wasn't so sure as to how her parents would react when Marinette revealed that they were dating. 

        Marinette opened the doors to the bakery with Adrien trailing behind her, and the bells on top chimed. Although it was still break time, Sabine was at the cash register. Seeing none other than her daughter and her friend, Sabine's face lit up.

        "Maman!" Marinette said, and ran behind the counter to give her mother a hug. Marinette had to bend down a little to reach her height, and Sabine smiled.

        "My baby girl," she said, "how have you been?"

        The two parted from the hug, and Marinette gestured to Adrien. "I decided to visit you and papa. Adrien wanted to come along."

        Adrien gave Sabine a smile. "Hi, Mrs.Cheng!"

        "Hi, Adrien. I hope you've been well."

        "Thank you, Mrs.Cheng. I wanted to eat the best baguettes in Paris, after all!"

        Marinette playfully punched him and the two laughed. "He's always like this. I spent the night over at his place and when we ate breakfast this morning, he said how his croissants will never be as good as mine."

        Sabine's eyes held a mischievous glint. "I know you did. It's been years since you first told me about how much you liked him and wanted to ask him out. Well, that was before you met Luka, of course. I'm glad you two finally started dating!"

        Adrien stared at Sabine in wild bewilderment, wondering what the hell she meant when she said that Marinette had a crush on him before she dated Luka. He thought that she was just his friend and a secret fan at the time! Marinette, on the other hand, turned a light pink. "Maman!", she hissed-whispered. Sabine laughed heartily. "Sorry, daughter. I just think you two are adorable," she cautiously looked back, "your father and I made a bet to see when you guys would start dating. I told him within this year, and he said in 5 years. He's sulking back there in the kitchen."

        Marinette walked to the kitchen with Adrien trailing behind her again. Tom was rolling out some pie batter until he noticed Marinette and Adrien in the doorway. Marinette ran up to him and she was engulfed in a hug.

        "Papa!"

        "It's good to see again, dear," he turned to Adrien and engulfed him in a hug as well, "you too, son."

        "Hi, Mr.Dupain," Adrien said. Tom let go of both of them and focused on Adrien. Putting both of his hands on Adrien's shoulders, his expression briefly turned firm. 

        "Son, I've known you for years and I trust that you can take care of my daughter. She's been down for quite for a while and I'm glad that she's starting to move on. So you take good care of her, alright?"

        Adrien nodded. Sure, she might not like him _now_ but hell yeah she's going to completely get over Luka. "Of course, Mr.Dupain," and before he could say anything else, Tom dragged him to the oven. "Great! I just made some chocolate chip cookies that I know you love. Go ahead and take as many as you want, son!" 

        While Adrien was distracted over his sweet tooth, Tom glanced out the doorway. Marinette caught his lingering eyes and looked towards the door. All of a sudden, Sabine grabbed Marinette and took her to the front of the bakery. "We need to talk," she whispered, and Marinette paled. She was dreading what the conversation could possibly be about, but she knew that it had something to do with Adrien. Sabine stopped behind the register, and Marinette stood with her. "Sweetie, I know you're not actually dating Adrien. But of course, don't tell him I said that," Marinette's eyes widened in surprise, "I know because I would've been the first person you'd tell about your relationship if you actually had one. So why did you confirm your relationship with him on Instagram?"

        Sabine whipped out her phone and showed Marinette the pictures that Marinette and Adrien posted. Marinette mentally facepalmed for forgetting that her parents followed her on Instagram. The very, _very_ visible love bites in the picture did not help with the situation. Which meant that Sabine probably figured out the two fucked more than once. Marinette took a deep breath and decided that she had no choice but to tell the truth. "Adrien was having a hard time. His father was scared that Adrien would end up lonely for the rest of his life and tried to set him up with the daughter of a business partner that was in no way Adrien's type at all. That only led to Adrien freaking out and so he told me all of that during the end of my shift at the bar last night. We were supposed to meet up last night at his place anyways but we both had some alcohol in our systems so we decided that taking the uber would be the best idea. And...that's how the press caught us. It would be pointless if we denied the rumors, and not to mention it would be scandalous for him and his father."

        Sabine nodded along the story, and the mischievous glint once appeared on her eyes again. "You've been hooking up with him for god knows how long and now you decide to help him by pretending to be his girlfriend?"

        Marinette was way too flustered to answer and simply looked away. Instead, she briefly tuned in to hearing her father teaching Adrien the chemistry behind getting the perfect, moist croissants. She then looked back at her mother. "I'm trying to get over Luka. I ran into him and his girlfriend yesterday morning and it just dampened my mood for the rest of the day. And Adrien's my best friend so I trust him with all my heart. I don't think he likes me that way but he trusts me too and I think that's enough."

        Even though Marinette had kept a strong facade towards her failed relationship, Luka was what drove her to drink. She found her pain more tolerable when she spent the night with Adrien. It felt as if someone actually wanted her, in a way. Sabine was silent for a bit, but she eventually regained her posture and put her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Sweetie, don't you think you're being unfair to Adrien?"

        Marinette looked at Sabine with confusion. Sabine on the other hand, continued to speak. "The poor boy spent most of his teenage years without his mother. His father was too stricken with grief to deal with him. He grew up thinking that he was incapable of being loved and the only love he's ever received after his mother's death was from his friends. In return for your love, he's attempting to make you forget about Luka because he's your best friend. But deep, deep down, don't you think he wants someone to look at him romantically? I know you have good intentions but maybe you should take a second to understand how he feels. And you may have conflicted feelings towards Luka and Adrien as of now but maybe you should give Adrien a chance. After all, you were madly in love with him years ago before Luka came in."

        Marinette stared at her mother in shock. Sabine was right. Marinette was so focused on hurting over Luka and thinking about how lonely she was. She was so focused on her problems that she didn't bother to think about how Adrien felt. Sure, she was going through a shitty time but she grew up with both parents who loved her dearly. Every day she would come home from school to see both her parents and eat dinner with them. Adrien didn't have any of that. His mother suddenly died and his father stopped greeting him when he came home. They never ate dinner together after that. He dealt with his pain alone and grew up thinking that he'd be alone.

        And all this time, she thought that Adrien was only trying to help her because it was like him to do so. All this time, he'd listen to her ranting about Luka without voicing _his_ opinion and only tried to cheer her up. Marinette often wondered why he did that. Then there was the whole friends with benefits situation. The two agreed to that because Adrien didn't want to hook up with anyone else in fear of them falling for him. Which meant that he'd have to reject them and deal with a potential scandal. And Marinette simply wanted to have fun with someone whom she trusted. 

        Rubbing her temples, Marinette realized that he'd been trying to deny his feelings for her. The way that he flirted only with her, how he used his fear of being caught in a scandal as an excuse to become fuck buddies with her, and the way he tried to hide his blush whenever Marinette was affectionate towards him. _**Well, I'm a fucking idiot.**_

        Marinette looked back at Sabine, who softly smiled back at her. "I know it's not easy dealing with heartbreak," she said, "but I really think that this is the perfect opportunity you both have to give each other a chance. And you especially. You need to learn that getting back with Luka will only result in the same ending."

        Marinette took in every word that Sabine said. Perhaps she still had feelings left for Adrien but only ignored it because Luka was always in her thoughts. The thought of dating Adrien rarely crossed her mind. However, thinking that they could somehow end on bad terms terrified her. But then again she wondered how they could start officially dating. Just the mere thought of getting rejected embarrassed her greatly. But then again, they'd fuck like _cats in heat_ countless times. **_Relax, Marinette. You've seen his dick and he's eaten you out plenty of times. Plus, he knows you had a crush on him a few years back so it's all good, right?_**

Apparently not. Adrien walked out, and although he'd clearly eaten plenty of sweets while Marinette and Sabine were talking, he had a concerned expression. "Uh...Mari? Can we talk?"

        Marinette's heart nearly stopped, and she nodded uncertainly. "What is it, Adrien?"

        Adrien hesitated for a few seconds until he spoke up again. "I'm really sorry I got you into this mess. Our parents think that we're dating, and I know you're uncomfortable with all of the paparazzi documenting it and how you're not exactly over him. So, we don't exactly have to pretend to do lovey-dovey stuff when we're not in public. Unless if you're fine with it, of course. I'm perfectly fine with it but I'll only do it if you're okay with it."

        Marinette thought it was absolutely adorable to see Adrien get all flustered. The way he nearly stumbled over his words like how she did when she had a crush on him back in collège. Were his cheeks always tinted a light pink like they were now? Adrien ran his fingers through his tousled hair and Marinette suddenly had the urge to both fix and play with it more. She also wanted to kiss those damn lips so bad but there was no way in hell she'd do that right then and there because Sabine had gone back into the kitchen and both her parents were not so subtly watching them in the doorway. Realizing that he was still awaiting her answer, she zoned back in and cleared her throat. 

        "Of course I'm fine with it. Adrien, I know things are very messy right now so I was wondering if we could talk about it later at my place? We could also have dinner there. _I'll cook_ , of course."

        Adrien's concerned expression was replaced with a cheeky grin, and he wiggled his eyebrows. "I may not be the best baker, but I recall you being fond of my cooking. So, princess, I'll cook."

        Marinette raised a brow. "You're getting _really_ cocky here, chaton."

        Adrien glanced back at the kitchen and then back at Marinette. "You taste sweeter than those cookies that I just had," he whispered so that Tom and Sabine couldn't hear but it was loud enough for Marinette to hear. Marinette's face turned a deep pink and she glared at Adrien. Adrien laughed, which prompted Marinette to blush even harder. 

        "Fuck you, Agreste."

        "You've done that plenty of times but okay."

        "My parents are here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta say, Gabriel's little speech was quite tear-jerking. I ended up making myself feel more angsty due to that but maybe that was because I was listening to some sad songs. I also based Adrien and Marinette's conflicts on my personal experience. That being said, I've experienced a failed relationship like Marinette and I've had a similar mindset to Adrien since then (minus the whole falling in love and trying to deny any feelings experience). Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times and dinner with Adrienette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I apologize for the delay in the updating schedule. School is starting in a little over a week and I've been working on my summer homework for an advanced course, which was why I wasn't able to work on the story. That brings us to the next topic: a change in the updating schedule. Once school starts, I'll be overloaded with homework and other countless errands to tend to, as it will be the most challenging year for me. I want to commit to my studies and at the same time, commit to writing this story. I also want to update with some kind of schedule, but with the amount of work that I have, it's nearly impossible to write a chapter within a week. So I've decided to update every OTHER Friday. And since I don't know my exact school schedule and therefore have not developed a thorough and organized plan for completing my school schedule, the updating schedule might change as well as the weeks go by. Any change in the updating schedule will be addressed in the later chapters. Thank you for waiting!

  "Adrien," Marinette warned while aiming her flour-coated rolling pin at Adrien. She was in the midst of rolling out some sugar cookie dough when Adrien had caught her off guard and attacked her with some flour, thus coating her back with the said flour.

        "Mari," Adrien replied with a mischievous smirk. The two continued to stare at each other until Adrien made a sudden movement as if he were about to attack. Marinette took initiative and attempted to go defense-mode. However, seeing that Adrien suddenly stopped, she followed with much confusion. Without a warning, Adrien seized her rolling pin and pointed it at _her_. "Give up now, princess. Or you'll regret it."

        Marinette glared at him with much annoyance. While Adrien was too distracted by his supposed near-victory, Marinette took the opportunity to reach her hand into the flour bag. Realizing that he fucked up, Adrien's face was full of regret. His face and outfit were covered with flour the next second. Marinette's laughter rang throughout her apartment. 

        "Poor chaton. I doubt you can make me regret giving up when _you_ started it."

        What Marinette foolishly doubted however, was his ability to quickly counterattack. Adrien flew at Marinette and enveloped her in a hug, which meant that Marinette was practically covered in flour from head to toe. Both of them lost their balance and Marinette's eyes shut tightly, bracing for the impact. It never came. Instead, she felt Adrien readjusting both of them so that he was the one who ended up on the ground. They both fell with a small _thud_ , along with a deep _purr_ coming from Adrien's chest (Which she oh-so-conveniently was resting on). Marinette slowly opened her eyes at looked up at Adrien. He was staring down at her, and he smirked. "Feline comfortable there, princess?"

        Marinette glared at him, attempting to hide her blush that was darkening. "How dare you come into my house and slander me like this."

        Adrien laughed, and she could feel his chest vibrating on her cheeks. It felt nice, since he was super warm. Not to mention her breasts were practically rubbing against his abs. She snuggled closer into his chest and caught a whiff of his cologne. She could detect hints of sandalwood, rose, peach, and...vanilla? Marinette narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "When did you get ahold of my perfume?"

        Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Very impressive, princess. I didn't think you'd be able to tell," he said, "I put it on while you were in the bathroom. What can I say? I love your scent." 

        Marinette playfully swatted at his arm. "Pervert."

        Adrien smirked at her and as _cheesy_ as it sounds, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. "I'm not the one going around and sniffing people."

        Marinette's mind was racing for a retort, but she couldn't think of a witty comeback. Realizing that she was stuttering the whole time, she impulsively muttered, "it's because you smell nice."

        _ **Wait, what?**_ Upon the realization of the words that just slipped from her mouth, she looked up at Adrien. Both of his eyebrows were raised, and he looked both surprised as well as amused. His lips curled into a grin and she _knew_ that he would tease her about this later on. "I know, princess," he twirled a strand of her hair on his finger, "I know."

        The two stayed silent for a few moments until Marinette spoke up. "Just so you know, I was the one who helped you with both the pasta and the gratin. So the least you could do is let me finish the cookies."

        Adrien feigned a look of hurt. "You invited me over for dinner."

        Marinette playfully tapped his nose. "You're right. I'll go finish the cookies. You can go shower first," she stood up and pulled him up along. "Okay princess," he said, and quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head. Seeing that a blush settled on her cheeks and she looked away in embarrassment, he chuckled and left the kitchen. Marinette turned back to the cookie dough resting on the counter. Their encounter brought back many memories with Luka. There were times when she would be baking sweets at Luka's place and he would be very affectionate towards her, thus distracting her many times. **_Marinette. You're not with him anymore. Get your shit together._**

        Slapping her cheeks, she began cutting the cookie dough. That's right. Luka was gone; a long lost dream and a forgotten memory. What she needed to focus on, however, was the fact that her best friend and fuck-buddy was in her apartment. She could hear the shower turning on, and many thoughts ran through her mind. She only had a few hair and shower products, which meant that Adrien would be using all of her products. The second thought was the question of what he was going to wear. Both his shirt and pants were dirty from their fight, and Marinette didn't have any comfortable clothes for him. Which meant that he would be roaming around her place in his boxers. She decided to stray away from her impure thoughts and finished cutting the cookies.

        After placing the cookies in the oven, she began preparing the frosting. The frosting was simple; she just had to mix in confectioner's sugar, milk, corn syrup, and vanilla. She then divided the icing into different portions, and mixed in some gel food coloring in each portion. She then transferred the icing into different piping bags so that she had a variety of pinks, reds, blues, white, and black. As a child, she'd watch her father decorate any sweets with immense skill. She picked up his tips and tricks to beautifully decorating anything that she made. Thanks to him and hours and hours of practice, she'd not only used those decorating skills to impress her friends, but intricate details were important in her life. From the walls in her apartment to the carefully-picked furniture and the art that she made herself, not a single detail was out of place. Everything had to fit together. The only exception, however, was the victrola that contrasted with the rest of her modern-themed furniture. It was a classy gift from her grandmother that she treasured dearly.

        The timer on her phone rang, which signaled that the cookies were done. Snapping out of her thoughts, she went to the oven and took out the cookies. Setting them on a cooling rack near a fan, she waited until they cooled down. Although the cookies were a simple round shape, the icing would definitely be anything _but_ plain. Making sure that the texture of the icing was perfect, she placed different tips on the piping bag. She then picked up a cookie, and knew that she could start decorating them. She picked up the most vibrant red of her piping bags and began piping petals around the center of the cookie as if she were creating layers. She then picked a lighter shade of red than the first, and piped it around the edges of the first red. Taking a wine red colored piping bag, she created even smaller layer-like petals to imitate the inner layers of a rose. She then took the smallest tipped pipping bag, which was black, to create the shadows in the rose. Upon finishing the first cookie, she proudly admired her craftsmanship. The rose looked like the top view of a red rose. She'd achieved the look by using different shades of red as well as a black to create the illusion of multiple layers. She placed the finished cookie on a plate, and reached for another cookie. She reached for the first vibrant red pipping bag, only to jump from the sudden jazz music that played from her victrola. She looked up and saw that Adrien had just put a disc in the machine and was now walking over to the kitchen counter.  ** _How did I not notice him coming out from the bathroom?_**   And just as she anticipated before, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He leaned on the counter across from her and rested his chin on his palm. Tilting his head in admiration, he said, "very typical of you, princess. Beautiful and elegant." 

        Marinette softly giggled. "Thank you, chaton."

        She then worked on decorating the rest of the cookies while Adrien watched. He didn't want to distract her from working and only complimented her a couple of times. She repeated her method of decorating the first cookies, except now she was using different colors to make different roses. She set the last cookie onto the plate and Adrien walked up to her, patting her affectionately. "You did an amazing job, Mari. Go shower now, okay?" 

        Marinette nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Adrien. I wanna give you a hug right now but I'm all dirty so I'll give you one later. Don't eat the cookies when I'm gone," she said while winking and walked past him ** _. Holy shit, he really did use my shampoo and shower gel._**

________________________________

        Adrien had casually been scrolling through Instagram on the couch and reading the comments on his latest post until he heard the bathroom door open. He heard her walking into her room and shuffling objects around for a while. A few moments later, she walked into the living room and he couldn't help but gawk at her. She was wearing a silky red spaghetti-strap top that reached down to her thighs. He couldn't help but stare at how her hips swayed along with the fabric as she walked. Her ample thighs were hard to miss and _god he just wanted to stuff his face between her legs_.

        She plopped down on the couch next to him, and the smirk she gave him meant that she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. She slightly parted her plump lips and stared at him with feigned innocence. "Since you're roaming around my place with only a pair of boxers on, I might as well return the favor and wear this," she paused with a discontented look, "but I still feel underdressed. Should I strip into my panties and bra?"

        Adrien gulped and did everything in his power to suppress the bulge in his boxers. Luckily, Marinette didn't notice. Fucking hell, she was such a tease. Sure, he loved it when he dominated her and he found it extremely hot. But he also thought that she was sexy when she was the one dominating him. And here she was, teasing him and knowing damn well that she was doing a pretty good job at it. After a moment of stuttering and finding the right words to say, he realized that it really wasn't the time to have fun. Don't take it the wrong way, he still wanted to kiss every part of her and fuck her until they both passed out. But he wasn't gonna do that until they had the much-needed talk. He made eye contact with her and cleared his throat. "After dinner, princess. We should talk first."

        Marinette didn't need to question what he meant by that; she'd mentally prepared for this moment in the shower. Giving him a playful pout, she nodded and waited for Adrien to continue talking. He didn't know how to approach the topic, and simply brought up the first thing that came to mind.

        "Your mom said that you had a crush on me a few years back, so I'm assuming that was during our collège days. And well, I never knew that," he gave her his signature smirk that might as well dug her grave. Marinette froze, unable to form any comprehendible words. She looked up at him and he was still staring at her with that damn amused look. _**Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.**_

Clearing her throat, Marinette decided that her dignity was at its lowest and she had no choice but to tell him the truth. "Honestly, yeah. I did have a crush on you but that was before we became close friends. I was relieved that you never knew back then but how did you NOT know?"

        "I just thought you were trying to be friendly and well...I had many fans so I thought you were just admiring my father's fashion," Adrien replied. Marinette chuckled and it brought a smile to his face. Adrien eagerly looked at Marinette. "What about now?"

        Marinette gave him a confused look. "What?"

        "Do you have a crush on me now?"

        Although he was genuinely curious, he couldn't help but show the smug look etching on his face. "Um...", Marinette stammered uncomfortably. Her mind raced, searching for anything to say. However, no words could come out and she was just staring at the ground, mouth slightly opened.

        She slowly looked up to see if he had anything to say, and noticed that his emerald eyes were desperately searching for her bluebell ones as if he wanted her to say yes. And even when their eyes met, she could see the fear inside of his eyes. "Adrien," she began, and the fear that she saw seemed to intensify. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. We could call it off now and pretend it never happened," Adrien said, and his voice quavered as if he would break any second now. The thought of him being heartbroken was enough to break her, too. Marinette reached out and gently put a hand on his knee. "No, Adrien. Listen to me," she said in a soft and calm voice, "the truth is, I was so insistent on thinking about how heartbroken I was to the point where I denied any feelings that I had for you."

        Adrien's eyes widened and the fearful look on his face was replaced by a hopeful one. "So...that means you like me?"

        Marinette nodded. "Yeah. Adrien, you changed my life and I'll never forget how much it meant to me. But the very thought that we could end up on bad terms terrifies me to a great extent. I can't risk losing someone again. Even though those thoughts are always haunting me, at the same time I think," she gently touched his cheek with her hand, "that we could make it work. For real."

        Adrien stared at her, utterly awestruck. The girl that he undoubtedly had fallen for had finally confessed. Yes, they had fucked plenty of times but only a fool would think that lust is the same thing as love. "Mari," he said, "when we both agreed to just be fuck buddies, I only thought of you a friend. You were the first person I came to when anything overwhelming happened and I always feared falling for you because I thought that I was never capable of being loved. Then, it became hard to _not_ notice how amazing you were every second that I saw you. Even though you wanted to go back to Luka, I couldn't help but feel jealous of him. I always wanted you to look at me that way. But I rejected my own feelings and kept telling myself that I didn't deserve you."

        Marinette slowly but firmly dragged him so that he was now sitting between her legs, head rested on her chest. An arm snaked around his torso and the other brushed through his hair. "Adrien," she began warily, "stop saying that. You _are_ capable of love. You just need to realize it. And stop keeping your feelings to yourself. All this time that we've known each other, you've always smiled and said that you're fine. Even though you're clearly not. You're allowed to be upset. You're allowed to cry when things don't go the way that you like. And most importantly," her hand untangled from his hair and instead snaked around the other side of his torso so that she was now hugging him, "you need to confide in me more."

        Adrien was silent for a moment. Before Marinette could say else more, however, he said in a low voice, "After my mother's death, my father did nothing to help me feel better. I thought that if I stopped caring and closed off my feelings, I'd eventually stop being so weak and more independent."

        Quite frankly, the thought of Emilie terrified Marinette. Sure, she was said to be kind and beautiful; Adrien inherited those traits from her. However, the fact that she left and never came back one day and that the cause of her death was never confirmed sent chills through her spine. She wished she had known Emilie earlier on. Whenever Adrien told Marinette stories from his childhood, he had this fond look on his face; there was also a hint of pain in his eyes. He would always mention how Emilie would've loved Marinette if she were still alive. "And so I did many stupid and impulsive things," he said. "Thinking that I wasn't worthy of love and rejected anyone who had feelings for me."

        Marinette began to play with his hair again. "Stop it, you," she started, "if it weren't for Luka I would've had a crush on you for five years straight. I'm a fool to think that I had a chance at getting back with him again. You, however, are a keeper because you deserve the world."

        Adrien gave a hum of agreement, which was muffled by her soft chest. "I'm so glad that you like be back. Sorry for all this trouble," he whispered, and Marinette smiled at him despite the fact that he couldn't see her face. " _Chaton_. You're not causing me any trouble. We started the whole fake-dating scenario because of your father. And I like you a lot, okay? It's just...I don't want to rush into the relationship and risk losing you. But we're in this together-" she ruffled his hair, "which means that we'll have to communicate with each other and discuss how we truly feel."

        Adrien chuckled, his voice still a little shaky. "I agree, princess. I don't care that I'm not your first love," he grasped both of her hands and tightly squeezed them, "but I swear that I'll be your last."

        Marinette stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Adrien, you're so sweet and corny at the same time," she said. "Nino said it would work on you...", he muttered, which only prompted Marinette to laugh harder. After she managed to catch her breath, she said, "I'm sorry, that was just very unexpecting."

        "I was just messing with you. I got that line from a movie," he said with a teasing smile and she rolled her eyes. "I love being comforted by you," he told Marinette. "And I love cuddling up with my chaton," she replied, hugging him tighter. Adrien softly kissed her neck so that he wouldn't leave a love bite. That was reserved for later. Marinette giggled, scratching his chin and kissed his ear. There was a long and comfortable silence until Adrien spoke up. "So...Do you still like me?"

        "Wha-Of course, Adrien! Why do you think we had this whole conversation?"        

        "In my defense, I've never been in a relationship before and well...", he paused for a few seconds, "holy shit. Mari, the gratin!"

        Realizing that Adrien put the gratin in the oven a little over an hour ago (which was about the same time she had put her cookies in the other oven),  she scrambled on her feet and ran into the kitchen with Adrien trailing behind her. Both of them opened the oven and took a peek at the gratin. Seeing that it was perfectly cooked, the couple released a relieved sigh. 

__________________________________________________________________

        Dinner was absolutely pleasant. With the jazz music that Adrien insisted on playing in the background, they were now eating the pasta as well as the gratin, sharing jokes and occasionally taking a sip of some red wine. 

        "I'm not even making this up. Nino sent a very suggestive text to his manager, thinking that it was Alya. And well, he quit out of embarrassment." 

        Nino had worked as a barista a few months back. Marinette cackled in a very unlady-like manner and Adrien grinned. "He told me that he was never going to drunk text," Adrien said, and Marinette laughed even harder. "I wonder how the manager reacted," she noted. Adrien had a sleazy smirk on his face.

        "What?", she asked, very eager to find out what had happened. 

        "I forgot to mention that the manager had recently broken up with his ex-boyfriend at the time," he started, "and so he sent Nino a dick pic not even 5 minutes after the first text."

        "Well, I didn't expect that," Marinette remarked, finishing the pasta on her plate. Adrien took a small sip of his red wine and set it down, shooting her that smirk that he always did. 

        "I've gotta say, I do find Nino quite attractive. Too bad Alya snagged him before I did," Adrien said with a playful tone. Marinette raised a brow and pursed her lips in response.

        "Are you trying to make me jealous, Agreste?"

        "Perhaps I am, princess."

        Adrien watched as Marinette took a sip of her wine. "What a shame, Agreste. And here I was, planning a surprise for you. I guess you won't be able to see it..."

        He pouted in response. "I was just messing with you, milady. How can I make it up to you?"

        Marinette gave him a sly smile. "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of fluff, and a morning of lust. Contains:Lap dancing, body worshipping, and the good ol' oral sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'm only 3 days into school and I'm already exhausted. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter inspired by both my lustful and fluffy desires.

        When Marinette had mentioned the surprise, it would've left anyone under the impression that she'd be sprawled on her bed with rose petals, wearing nothing but silk lingerie and waiting for Adrien to join her and begin a long night of love-making. However, Adrien was currently sitting on the couch, eating a sugar cookie while Marinette was scrolling through her laptop. 

        "Adrien?"

        Adrien cocked his head with curiosity. "Hm?"

        "Is there any genre that you prefer?"

        Adrien began to smile tauntingly at Marinette. "You know, I'm quite in the mood for horror," he said, and waited for her reaction. She was not impressed. "Fuck you," she deadpanned. It wasn't that Marinette was afraid of horror movies; she thought they were corny and absolutely ridiculous. "I'd love that," he said, and Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're lucky my parents like you," she replied. Adrien let out a soft chuckle that spread a smile on her lips. "I know, princess."

        Marinette propped her laptop onto the coffee table and clicked on _Infinity War_. Adrien, being a sucker for action movies and didn't get to watch the movie yet because of his busy schedule, looked at Marinette with disbelief. 

        He'd seen spoilers about his favorite avengers dying and was definitely not prepared for the emotional ride. "Marinette, no." 

        Marinette giggled and hit the play button. "Marinette, yes," she sang. After turning on the subtitles and adjusting the screen and volume, she leaned back into the couch, snuggling up to Adrien. She rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. He loved the affection and appreciated her intentions. "I've already watched the movie once. It'll be nice to watch it a second time," she muttered in a husky voice, tired from the long day and just wanted to cuddle up with him. Adrien smiled and held her closer, enjoying the warmth. 

        "I hope I don't cry," he said, and Marinette's soft chuckle brought a smile to his face. 

        "No worries, Chaton. I'll be here to comfort you."

        Both Marinette and Adrien enjoyed the movie. Although they watched through most of the movie in silence, there were times when either of them would comment on a funny scene or on the deaths. Now that the movie was over, however, Adrien was currently softly sobbing into Marinette's chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft it was. "Well, that was quite a ride, wasn't it?", she asked. Adrien glanced up at her. "I...I don't even know what to say."

        Marinette laughed, leaning forward to close her laptop. "Alright. Do you wanna spend the rest of the night in my room?"

        Most, if not all of his sorrow vanished. "Absolutely. Please."

        Marinette laughed at his enthusiasm. "Okay, okay. Let's go brush our teeth first. I don't wanna fall asleep without brushing them."

        And so, the couple headed to her bedroom after they'd completed their daily grooming needs. Her room matched with the rest of her apartment. The walls were painted a pale peachy pink with gold trimming the bottom and top of the walls. There were large French windows that led to the balcony. Her room was decorated with numerous designs; there was a mannequin adorned with a cashmere sweater, leather skirt, wool coat, knee-high boots, a thick pinstripe scarf, and a black wide-brimmed hat that brought the whole outfit together. He looked over at her vanity and saw the same ladybug plush that he gave her about a year ago for Christmas. Coincidentally, she had given him a black cat plush during the same exchange. After all, he believed how the saying goes; _great minds think alike_. His eyes traveled to the many perfume bottles displayed on the vanity, and instantly knew that many of them were from his father's line. The small heart-shaped mirror stand suited Marinette very well; pink and cute. Next to the mirror was a small basket that contained her many lipsticks. Most of them were pink and Adrien was able to differentiate between the different shades because-well, many of the swatches _somehow_ transferred from her lips to his cheeks and occasionally his lips. 

         Marinette plopped down onto the queen-sized bed and Adrien mirrored her actions with a light _thud_. "Today was fun," Marinette stated out of the blue. "It really was," he replied, moving closer to Marinette and snuggling up against her. "I never got the chance to watch _Infinity War_ until today. Thank you."

        A smile spread to her face. "I know. You were so busy with work when it first came out and I just remembered about the movie's existence this afternoon. So..."        

        Before Marinette could utter another sentence, Adrien sat up and lightly grasped her chin. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, princess," he whispered, his lashes tickling her cheek. Marinette's face flushed with color. "Aren't you quite affectionate today?", she playfully asked. "I haven't been affectionate enough," he muttered, eyes not wandering away from her own eyes. Her eyes were a secret garden; full of mystery yet he found himself lost in them. It felt as if he was at the most beautiful place in the universe. Her eyes were home, and at the same time  he saw himself in them; the same loneliness that he felt, the same darkness deep in his soul, and the same desires. 

        Adrien's hand wandered to her well-sculpted arms. She had worked as a bar-back during her previous part-time job, and months of carrying heavy boxes and working out at the gym in order to build up stamina had done her well. Hell, the woman had somehow managed to work part-time, earn her baccalauréat, and start her career in the fashion industry! "You're amazing," he muttered, lightly squeezing her biceps and kissed them, then leaned down to kiss her collarbone. Marinette squirmed in delight at how his soft locks tickled her neck. "What's with you today?", Marinette asked. Not that she minded and Adrien knew very damn well that she was enjoying it.

        "I've always wanted to do this," he replied, and continued to leave kisses all over her body and she occasionally moaned when he kissed a weak spot. Though they would frequently cuddle and such, Marinette felt different this time. It was a strange feeling, but it felt amazing. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss any spot that he desired whilst showering her with sweet compliments. It wasn't until he finished kissing her from head to toe and whispering praises that he had hovered directly over her flushing face. Marinette stared back, a look of surprise yet an overall fond look on her face.

        "You," he kissed her neck, "are," he kissed her chest, "so beautiful," he finished and kissed her on the lips. Marinette gave her 'thanks' by kissing him back, capturing his upper lip with hers and kissed him passionately. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth, meeting her own tongue. The French kiss was short but exciting; her legs spread open and wrapped around his back so that he would come closer. However, the two soon parted for air. Both caught a glimpse of each other's flushed faces- Marinette was panting a bit and so was Adrien. He smiled down at her and she pulled him towards her. They locked lips again, starting another steamy make-out session. 

        Adrien woke up feeling very warm the next morning. Not that he complained, the fall weather was getting colder and colder with every passing day. After all, it was the perfect weather to be huddled up in a warm blanket and drinking some hot chocolate. He then realized that the source of warmth was coming from none other than his girlfriend, who had her arms wrapped around him and happened to be looking at him at the exact moment. Realizing that she was caught red-handed, she blushed and attempted to look away. Adrien chuckled, his voice a bit hoarse. "Like what you see?"

        Marinette looked back at him, a shy smirk of her own appearing on her face. "As a matter of fact, yes I do."

        "Well aren't you eager, princess?"

        "Hmm. And you're always assuming things about me, _chaton_."

        "I'm simply stating the truth."

        "Oh? How so?"

        Adrien pointed a finger at her. "I declare that I, Adrien Agreste, will win over your heart. And you, princess, will fall in love with me," he stated, and Marinette laughed. "Alright, chaton. We'll see."

        "Won't be much of a challenge, really," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and got up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth," she said, "and I'll go make us some breakfast after that."

        Adrien nodded. "Okay!"

        When Marinette left the room, he turned to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. As usual there were a shit ton of messages from work, and he replied to most of them. His father had alerted him via text that Adrien's help wouldn't be needed until late noon. Which meant that he could hang out with Marinette for pretty much the whole morning. _**Awesome**_.

        He then opened the snap that Nino had sent. He'd often send snaps of his fun antics as a DJ. Last night was no exception. He could see Alya sipping on a glass of liquid-it was hard to see what exactly she was drinking because the god damn lights kept flashing. Nino was playing a rather catchy song, most definitely hyping up the guests. The caption said, ' _always a fun night with my girl <3_'. Adrien smiled fondly at how close his other two best friends had gotten over the years. Nobody understood Nino more than Alya, and vice versa. Both Adrien and Marinette were a close step behind however, and Adrien knew that it would only be a matter of time before they'd be the best man and maid of honor.

        He heard the bathroom door open, and Marinette walked in. She was still wearing the very provocative dress, and so Adrien swiftly pulled her down on the bed. "Adrien? What are you doing?"

        "Sending a snap to Nino," he said, and messily threw the blanket on both of them so that only their heads were visible. Then, he kissed the top of her head, taking the picture. Instead of letting go, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and typed out, ' _sleepover with my princess <3_'.

        Marinette took a look at the caption and laughed. "You're so adorable," she said, and lightly tapped his nose. His face lit up at the playful affection. "Am I not adorable enough for a kiss?", he asked. Marinette rolled her eyes. "You are. Just brush your teeth first."

        Adrien smiled mischievously. "Looking forward to it, princess."

        Breakfast was delightful. Marinette had brewed their favorite tea blend, Earl Grey. She had also picked up various flavored jams from the bakery, which Adrien had insisted on eating. After the two finished their fair share of bread and jam, they started to drink the tea and joke around. "Joking around" mainly included Adrien flirting with her, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

        "So, Mari. Can I get my kiss now?"

        Marinette smiled, and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Adrien, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied with just a single peck. When Marinette parted, he gently lifted her chin and grasped her lips with his. She could feel his lashes tickling her face, which prompted her to chuckle into the kiss. Adrien's arm snaked around her waist, and his other hand landed on her breast. They continued to lock and tug on their lips until he lightly squeezed her breast, and she let out a small gasp and Adrien slipped his tongue into her mouth. Now _he_ was the one chuckling into the kiss. Marinette's breaths became ragged and he knew that he unfortunately had to part. He also knew that she was also getting excited. After letting go of her lips, he instantly put his lips on her weak spot-just at the crook of her neck-and sucked. She let out a rather load moan, and her fingers grasped his hair as a reflex. Adrien let go after a while, and saw a rather dark hickey on her neck. Everything about her was extremely intoxicating to him. Her scent, the way she kissed him, and the habit of grabbing his hair whenever he hit the right spot.

        " _Bedroom. Now,_ " he growled. He knew that whenever he used that tone, it always got her worked up. And it worked this time as well. With a simple smirk, she stood up and followed him into her room. "I'll give you a lap dance," she whispered on the way there. At that moment, he felt his cock getting harder. Lap dances were his favorite foreplay activity.

        Adrien plopped onto a sleek chair. Marinette had put on a rather catchy song. He didn't know this particular song, but he didn't give a damn. Marinette leaned down, (he had a clear view of her bust) and slowly spread his legs apart. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and that only caused his bulge to grow. She raised a brow in amusement, knowing that she did well. Then, as the beat of the song dropped, she sat between his legs and began to grind her ass against him. He placed his hands on her ass and rubbed it appreciatively. _She wasn't wearing any panties._

Marinette slapped his hands away. "Not now, chaton," she purred. This time, she had decided that he couldn't touch her ass until she said otherwise. The fact that one, he couldn't touch her and two, she wasn't wearing any panties was surely going to drive him crazy. She continued to grind against him until the next song started. With the next song starting, she got up and faced him. This time, she sat on him so that her ass would directly grind against his bulge. Adrien slowly pulled down the straps of her top and sucked at any unmarked skin. Marinette let out long moans and wrapped her arms around his neck. He unhooked her bra as well, and began to tenderly kiss her breasts and sucking her nipples. The more he flicked her nipples with his tongue, the quicker and more ragged her breaths became. She also began to grind harder against him, and he felt his pants getting wet from her pussy. 

        "Do you want to come for me now?", he asked. 

        Marinette continued to grind harder against him. "I want you to eat me out," she gasped. Adrien teasingly raised an eyebrow. "You forgot to say something, princess."

        "P-please!"

        Adrien chuckled. He picked her up, hands on her waist and her inner thighs resting on his arms. He placed her down on the bed, and he laid down as well. "Alright, princess. Now it's my turn."

        He spread her legs and was greeted with the sight of her dripping pussy. He took a deep breath and sniffed her arousal. "You smell amazing," he said, and began to suck her wet lips. Marinette's hips automatically buckled up, and he slung her legs over his back while holding onto her inner thighs. His tongue slipped through her folds, lapping up her arousal on the way.

"You're so fucking hot," he said, and one brought a hand up to fondle her breasts. After a while, he put his lips on her clitoris and lightly sucked. He could see Marinette's eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head and he began to flick her clit with his tongue in quick yet small strokes. "Don't stop! Please!", she begged. Her moans were loud but he didn't give a damn; the neighbors could probably hear them if they were still at home. He chuckled into her vulva, and the sudden vibration elicited another loud moan.

        While Adrien continued to give his attention to her clit, he slipped a finger into her pussy. Her reaction was immediate; she thrusted against his face and let out a string of incomprehensible curses. He slowly slipped in a second finger and curled them upwards, finding her g-spot. When he did, she began to reach her orgasm, her hips violently rising and falling. Adrien continued to suck on her clit while his fingers remained inside of her. Even when her orgasm ended, he continued to eat her out and finger her. That lead to her having a couple more orgasms until she'd nearly passed out. Noticing that her thighs were gripping his head with less force every time she came, he sat up. He licked his fingers clean and hummed in satisfaction. She tasted amazing. 

        "Let's take a break, princess. Do you need anything? A glass of water, perhaps?"

        His voice was soft and tender. Marinette was in absolute euphoria and it took a while for her to process what he said. "A glass of water would be nice," she muttered. Adrien smiled and got up from the bed, and she sat up as well. She looked up at him, and he leaned towards her. The two shared a quick but sweet kiss; she could taste herself on his lips. When they parted, Adrien chuckled fondly at her. "Alright, princess. I'll be right back."

        "I'll miss you if you take too long."

        "I'll make it quick, milady."

        It was only round one out of the many more to come. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality bonding time with Chloé and Marinette.   
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I got sick during the weekend so my productivity decreased even more. But I spent the whole morning completing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I appreciate any comments and constructive criticism.

        "And so you guys started dating, _just like that_ ," Chloé deadpanned with a mixed expression of amusement and disappointment. She had her cheek on one palm, elbow rested against the counter. Her fingers were adorned with many gold rings that complimented her layered necklaces. And of course, Chloé always had to wear a pair of sunglasses. She crossed her leather-clad legs, expecting Marinette to fill her in on any details that happened after Adrien had asked Marinette out.

        "Uh...Well, we were flirting with each other and he was under the impression that I didn't have any feelings for him. Then we had this whole talk about relationships and just talking about how we should have a healthy relationship."

        Marinette was working on her shift when the woman of the night showed up and demanded a drink. She was literally always the woman of the night, considering the name of her nightclub.

        "I know, you _dunce_. I've been friends with that dude since we were little, and I know you guys talked about it. I'm talking about _sex_. Did you guys fuck at all?"

        Marinette smirked as she remembered the events from that morning. After taking a small break from the eating-out session, they'd fucked like cats in heat. Only to have him eat her out again. How she managed to make it to work was impressive.

        "I gave him a lap dance. It was pretty great, because he ate me out after that. Then we took a little break and proceeded to fuck," she summarized, and Chloé looked at her with amusement. 

        "1-10?"

        "11. Gosh, I'm so sore right now," Marinette replied, rubbing her thighs. "I could imagine," Chloé stated with a raised eyebrow and her signature amused expression. She took a sip of her cherry vodka, and set it back down on the table. "You guys fuck like animals," she stated. Usually, Chloé was much more upbeat and loud. Tonight, she was much more reserved and tight-lipped than usual. It was honestly concerning to Marinette. 

        "Hey," Marinette gently said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

        Chloé's eyes suddenly glossed over, and Marinette paled. She continued to gulp down the rest of her vodka, and set the empty glass down. "Chloé? Do you want to talk about it?"

        Chloé deeply exhaled. "I'm sorry. I wanted to catch up with you and see how you were doing but this whole dating talk really hit a nerve," she said. Marinette softly smiled at her. It was amazing to see how much this girl changed since collège. Marinette would've scoffed at the idea of them becoming friends then.

        "Don't be silly, Chloé. You know how much I enjoy talking to you," she said, "you said that the whole 'dating talk hit a nerve'. Did something happen with you and your girlfriend?"

        Chloé's eyes darkened at the mention of her girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend anymore."

        Marinette was shocked. "What happened?"

        "Honestly, I don't even know and neither do I care at this point. She called me last night and just said that she didn't want to be with me anymore. I didn't even get an explanation as to why she wanted to break up. She hung up and blocked me on all social media platforms," she muttered, "god, this is so depressing. Can I just get more vodka with cranberry juice?"

        Marinette nodded. "That's quite un-classy of you. I'd expected you to at least order a cosmopolitan," she said, attempting to lighten the mood. Chloé glared at her. "Quiet, you. I'm the owner of this hotel, and I can do whatever I please. If I feel like being a cheap bitch this particular night, then so be it."

        Marinette laughed at her stubborn reply. "I know, I know. Sorry, Chlo. About the whole breakup thing. That was real shitty of her," Marinette said, handing Chloé the very _un-classy_ drink.

        She shrugged and graciously took the drink. "Well yeah it hurt at first. But she wasn't the best girlfriend I've ever had or anything. _Dude, she'd constantly bitch about her exes,_ " Chloé whispered the last part, "and now I'm pretty sure that's the only reason she asked me out-she wanted to make her ex jealous."

        "That's honestly the most selfish thing someone can do," Marinette stated matter-of-factly, "and you deserve someone way better than that, Chlo. It might not sound like much but you'll be glad that it ended." 

        Chloé hummed with agreement. "I guess so." 

        Before Marinette could reply, another customer stepped into the bar. He sat down on the stool next to Chloé, and cleared his throat. "Just an old-fashioned, please."

        "Coming right up," Marinette said. It took her about a minute to make the drink. If anything, regulars had recognized her for her amazing ability to make quite delicious drinks that looked very instagram-worthy. "Here you go," she slid him the glass and he replied with a quick 'thanks'. Returning her attention back to Chloé, she saw that the glass of cranberry vodka was emptied once again. "Damn," Marinette commented, impressed by the fact that the blonde was not getting drunk by top-shelf cocktails but by the dirt-cheap ones that burn your throat. Chloé nonchalantly shrugged again. "Another one, I suppose," she waved her glass around, but paused. "You know what? These aren't hitting the spot anymore. I want shots," she declared.

        Marinette chuckled, quite aware that she was slowly becoming intoxicated. "Alright. What would you like, Chloé?"

        Chloé glared at her. "It's 'mistress', you buffoon. I want the highest quality tequila. No exceptions."

        Marinette laughed. "Alright, mistress." 

        It was quite amusing to see Chloé's drunk persona, especially when it greatly resembled her nasty attitude a few years back. And after a few shots of the top-shelf tequila, she was totally wasted. She was sprawled on the table, muttering incoherent words and sobbing. It reminded Marinette of her first breakup. 

        "Uh...Marinette?"

        Marinette turned to look at the source of the voice. Juleka had just come in, her hair tied up in a low ponytail. "Oh hey, Juleka!"

        "She looks pretty bad...I think you should take her to her room," Juleka said. Marinette looked at the clock, and it read _8:55_. "Yeah, I should. My shift's about to end soon, anyways. See you tomorrow!"

        After they'd exchanged their farewells, Marinette helped Chloé stand up. She was still crying, and hid her face in Marinette's shoulder. "This is so embarrassing," she whispered. Marinette patted her back. "It's alright, Chlo. I got you. Let's go to your room, okay?"

        Chloé nodded and let Marinette assist her in exiting the bar. As they walked to the elevator, they received plenty of stares from the customers. Many wolf-whistled at them, as they were quite aware that the owner of this nightclub and hotel was a huge lesbian. Marinette caught both Alya and Nino's eyes across the dance floor, and both of them gave her a sympathetic look. 

        Marinette managed to walk and support Chloé to the top floor. It reminded her of Adrien's penthouse, but of course, Chloé's was much more grand. She was the type to flaunt her exquisite taste in interior design; nearly everything was embedded with gold or some kind of expensive material. And that was only the outside of her door. 

        "Do you have your keys?", Marinette asked. Chloé dug around her purse, and handed her a set of golden keys. No surprise there. Marinette opened the door and when they'd entered, locked it once again. "Alright, 'Mistress', sit down on the couch for a bit. I'll get you a glass of water."

        Marinette helped Chloé get on the couch. Before Marinette could go fetch a glass of water, however,  Chloé said, "I'm gonna hurl."

        "O-oh shit," Marinette somehow managed to drag Chloé to the bathroom. If they'd reached the bathroom a little later, it would've been disastrous. Marinette held back Chloé's ponytail and patted her back. "It's aright, Chlo. I got you," Marinette whispered as Chloé continued to hurl. 

        About five minutes had passed when Chloe's hurling and sobbing had stopped. 

        "You feeling better?"

        Chloé nodded somberly. "Thank you, Mari. For dealing with me."

        Marinette laughed. "You don't have to thank me, silly. You deserve it. Remember that one time when I went through a breakup? You spent who-knows-how-much money on our 'self care' day. Anyways," she pulled Chloé up and flushed the toilet after closing the lid, "let's get you cleaned up."

        "Okay I might've gotten a little carried away with the booze. I drank some before I came to you, by the way," Chloé said.

        "It's okay to get carried away sometimes. And you know what? Fuck that girl-whatever her name is-we're going to have our mini self-care night. And of course, we can continue it tomorrow morning if you're free," Marinette suggested. Chloé hesitated for a few seconds, but Marinette  knew that she'd comply.

        "Count me in," she said with a small grin. "Awesome," Marinette grinned back. "Alright, Chlo. You should take a shower and everything."

        "Then, I'll be back," Chloé said as Marinette exited the bathroom. 

 ___________________________________

        "Chloé...", Marinette said with an uncertain yet firm tone. Chloé innocently batted her lashes. "Yes, Mari?"

        "Are you...buying a bunch of sex toys for yourself?"

        Chloé's boisterous laughter rang throughout the penthouse. "It's not for me, you dunce. I'm not the one with a kink for being handcuffed and _tons of other things_ ," she stated. Upon further inspection of the checked out items, Marinette's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. "He told you, didn't he?"

        When Chloé continued to laugh, Marinette couldn't do much but cover her face in embarrassment. "Oh, come on now! Adrikins has told me about _some_ of the things you've done. Not all. But be sure to thank both me and him later~"

        "What do you mean?", Marinette squeaked, her face getting redder and redder by the moment. 

        "It's so ironic how you've tried so many things together but act so innocent when someone else brings it up. Anyways, I know you've tried the whole being dominated thing, you've dominated him before, and-"

        "Alright! I get it. Thank you for the toys, Chloé. You are such a handful at times but I love you," Marinette said, and she meant it. There was no denying that Chloé was a real bitch back then. But it was so worth just giving her another chance and realizing that she hadn't been raised the same way that Marinette had.  

        "Aww!! It's no problem, hun," she gushed, "trust me. You guys are going to have _so much fun_."

        "Should I tell him about it now, or..."

        "Marinette-Dupain Cheng. You are absolutely NOT ruining the surprise under MY ROOF," Chloé demanded. "Wait until the next time you want to fuck again. Well, not RIGHT before your little session, but just talk about it. Wait, why am I even telling you this? _You already know._ "

        Now it was Marinette's turn to laugh. "Of course I do."

        Occasionally, Adrien and Marinette would have a fun time exploring many kinks that they had not known about before; they'd always have a safe word in case one wasn't feeling it. They'd ended up liking most of them, however. 

        "Good girl," Chloé patted Marinette on the back. They engaged in small talk until Chloé walked to her shelf, picking up a bottle of red wine. Marinette responded by snatching the bottle out of her hand. "No more alcohol today," she warned.

        Chloé pouted. "I literally pay you to serve alcoholic drinks, Mari."

        "Yeah. But you're going straight to bed. Get your beauty rest."

        Chloé didn't complain and walked back to her bed. "I'm gonna pass out soon."

        "I know," Marinette replied and pulled out a bottle of painkiller from her purse, setting it on the nightstand. "For any hangovers tomorrow," she commented. She could hear Chloé's chuckle that was muffled by her pillow. "You're a lifesaver."

        Marinette lightly laughed at her response. "I don't know about that," she said, "but I got you. Sleep well, Chlo."

        She petted Chloé's hair as a means of affection, saw a slight smile spread on her face as she dozed off. 

        When Marinette had checked that she had all of her belongings packed inside her bag (minus the painkillers, of course), her phone's ringtone echoed throughout the penthouse. Seeing that the caller ID picture was of a super handsome blonde, she smiled. She accepted the call and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, chaton," she purred affectionately. 

        "Hello, milady," he replied in the same tone, "I know your shift ends at 9 but are you still there? _If so, I can give you a ride home._ "

         "I'm still at the hotel actually. I hung out with Chlo for the past few hours."

        "Awesome! I'm in front of the hotel right now."

        Marinette dashed to the entrance of the hotel after locking Chloé's door, of course. When she arrived at the entrance, she saw none other than Adrien standing by his parked car. She ran up to him and was greeted with a warm embrace.

        "I'm back, princess," he whispered in her ear, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

        "God, I missed you chaton," she whispered back.

___________________________________

        "So, how was your day?", Adrien asked. The two had arrived at Marinette's place, though they were still inside the car. His hand softly caressed her thighs. 

        "My morning was _amazing_ thanks to a certain someone," she playfully nudged his shoulder, "Chlo recently broke up with her girlfriend and was just in a really bad spot. So I stayed at her place and tried to cheer her up," she said. She slowly got up from the passenger's seat and sat on Adrien's lap so that he got a full view of her breasts. "No wonder why she seemed a bit upset when I texted her this morning," he mused, and began to appreciatively squeeze his girlfriend's boobs and ass as well.

        "Y-yeah. And I didn't know that you tell Chloé about the things we've done together," Marinette retorted in a mock-serious tone. Adrien chuckled. "So she snitched. I'm sorry, princess. I just had to tell someone about our amazing times together. Are you mad at me?"

        "Hm...", Marinette pretended to ponder. "Not at all."

        "I'm glad," he muttered, and began to leave kisses all over her neck. She attempted to suppress her excitement, but a small moan left her lips. Adrien once again chuckled in that raspy voice of his that made her go crazy. "Aren't you eager today, princess?"

        "For someone who's constantly thinking about getting dicked by you until I can't walk, yes."

        Adrien laughed. "I'm serious," she said, a small grin spreading on her face as well. " _I'm always craving for your touch, Adrien._ "

        Marinette knew that she had him hooked when she felt a bulge against her ass. "Now who's the eager one?"

        "Both of us," he replied with a cheeky grin. 

        She wrapped her arms around his neck. No more words were exchanged. His lips grasped hers, and the two shared a passionate kiss, as if they haven't seen each other in years. It was also as if they'd part for a long time and didn't want to let go. Adrien's hands trailed down her waist, his fingertips tracing her body and feeling every detail that he'd already memorized; from her toned arms and abs to her sexy curves. Marinette, on the other hand, placed her hand on _his_ abs and pushed him back so that he was fully leaning against his seat. She began to grind against his bulge. Both of their breaths became ragged due to the fact that they were still making out and were feeling more pleasure from the sudden change in position. 

        The two finally parted from their kiss. Both of their faces were flushed. Marinette didn't care about the fact that they'd already fucked that morning. She was horny again and so was he.

        "Are we doing round 3 now?", he asked. 

        "Absolutely," she replied. Adrien's eyes were full of lust as he watched Marinette take off her shirt and lifted up her skirt for show. When she'd stripped down to her bra, he dug his face into her breasts. Her boobs were cute; big enough to fit one  in his hand. "You smell so nice," he complimented for the hundredth time, leaving more love bites on her already love bite-covered chest and drawing more moans from her. He then proceeded to take the whole bra off. He sucked and flicked her nipples with his tongue, drawing even louder moans from her. Her breasts were still a bit sore and swollen from his excessive sucking that morning, but she didn't care. It felt so fucking good. Adrien's hand traveled down to her pants. A finger lightly brushed against her panties, and her breath hitched. "Whoa. You're so fucking wet, Mari," he said with a teasing tone, "my finger's wet from touching the outside of your panties. I guess you want it very badly," he brought his finger back up and sniffed it before licking it. "Not only do you smell good, but you taste good."

        Marinette began to grind against him again. "Do you feel how wet I am? I need to come right now. Please?"

       He definitely felt how wet she was. "Don't worry, princess. I'll give it to you. _When I'm ready, that is_ ," he said, and smirked as she whined. He lifted up her skirt again, admiring how her panties were soaked with arousal at the point. He easily slid them off her, and tossed them onto the passenger's seat. "I can't wait to eat," he commented, lightly smacking her ass. Marinette spread her legs and leaned back, holding onto the headrest for support. The car lights were off, but he could still see how her pussy was slicked with her arousal. An arm firmly supported her back as well.

        He slowly slid in a finger and automatically felt her walls clenching. Marinette let out a few sultry moans, but she quickly bit her lip so that nobody could hear them. "F-fuck," she whispered. 

        Adrien smirked, enjoying the facial expressions she made while he continued to finger her. After a while, he added in another finger. Marinette's eyes shot upwards, and her head tilted back. He could feel her grip on the headrest getting tighter. She let out a few more soft moans and curse words.

        When she was about to come, Adrien's fingers exited her pussy. Marinette opened her eyes, disappointed that she didn't get to come. And she knew that he was teasing her. Adrien licked his hand that was coated with her arousal, humming in satisfaction. After he'd licked his hand clean, he began to unbutton his pants. Marinette hungrily watched as he pulled out his fully erect dick. Marinette pulled out a condom from her bag. "May I?", she asked. Adrien nodded. "Of course, milady."

        Marinette slid the condom on his dick, and Adrien lifted her up by the hips. "Ride me," he commanded.

        And she did.

        Her breasts bounced around as she slid up and down his dick. Both Adrien and Marinette let out curses, though Marinette was a bit louder. She attempted to muffle her moans by kissing and lightly biting his neck. "Damn, Mari," he groaned, and her nails dug into his back. He found it extremely hot when she did that, and she equally enjoyed it when he fucked her _hard_. His hands traveled to her ass, and he eventually placed his hands on her hips. 

        "I'm going to fuck you real good now. Alright, princess?", he whispered in a raspy voice.

        "Y-yes. Please!"

        His hands grasped her hips as he pulled her up and down. He began to thrust up harder, and her walls tightly clenched around his cock. By this time Marinette was a moaning mess, nails gripping his back even harder, and his growls became louder as well. 

        "Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Marinette hissed, and Adrien knew that she was coming. "Don't stop," she moaned as her body rocked through her orgasm. Adrien kept going at the same pace. Soon enough she felt her second climax coming, and Adrien knew that he was going to come too. His breaths were becoming much more ragged and with a few more thrusts, the couple came together. Marinette didn't let go of his cock, however. She kept clenching and Adrien let out a few more moans. She leaned against his body for support as the two breathed heavily. After a few moments, she let go of his dick and sat upright. "Holy shit," she whispered, "that was so good."

        "Yeah."

        The two exchanged a few more kisses. 

        "It's getting pretty late. You should go home and get some rest," Marinette said. Adrien laughed. "Trust me, I'm passing out as soon as I arrive home."

        Marinette put her bra, top, and skirt back on. She didn't even bother putting her panties back on, as it was completely soaked. Adrien watched in amusement as he saw her arousal dripping down her ample thighs. He'd definitely remember that sight for later times.

        "Drive home safe, alright?", she said as the two exchanged a goodbye kiss. 

        "I will. Goodnight, Mari."

        "Goodnight, Adrien."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work on Ao3! It's been a while since I've written my last fan fiction, so this is a bit new to me. Please leave a comment about what you thought about this chapter, and any constructive criticism is gladly appreciated.


End file.
